The Crystal Coconut
by Game2002
Summary: Following their adventure in the Pirate Era, the shamans came to an island where animals can talk! Crossover with Donkey Kong series.
1. Talking Animals

Hi again! This is my second story in this category. As I have promised in Shamans in the Pirate Era, I am going to do this SK and DK crossover story.

This story will start from where SitPE left off. If you haven't read that story yet, then you should.

And another thing: The Donkey Kong in this story has ABSOLUTEY NOTHING to do with the one in my Smash Bros. stories. It is an alternate universe story and has nothing to do with each other.

* * *

A Shaman King and Donkey Kong crossover…

I proudly present…

**THE CRYSTAL COCONUT **

**Chapter 1: Encounter With Talking Animals**

* * *

Out in the big sea, a lone ship is traveling peacefully across the great body of water. 

Horohoro plops his head onto a table. "Water… water… water is everywhere… And yet, we are suffering from dehydration…"

"You're too exaggerated, brother," Pirika says to him. "We still have enough supply of food to keep us going for about a week."

"I want to get my feet onto the ground…"

"You're not the only one complaining, Horohoro. Do you know how much I really want to set foot on dry land so I can get myself into intense training again?" Ren says to him. "Our ship just isn't big enough! And all our captain is doing is sleeping!"

"Yeah right…" mutters Yoh, who is being forced by you-know-who to hold up a barrel full of junks for who-knows-how-long.

Lyserg is sitting in the front part of the deck, looking out towards the sea. "Morphine, do you think my tracking ability is failing…? I just can't seem to track down anything… I supposedly pinpointed an island towards this direction about 4 days ago, but there's nothing in sight!"

"Don't be sad over this, Lyserg," Ryu says to him. "Mistake is what everybody makes. We must accept it and learn from it. But I believe you, Lyserg, that there's an island around here."

"How do you know?"

Ryu points to the seagulls in the sky. "You see? Seeing seagulls mean that there is an island nearby. Furthermore, look at that strange looking thing sticking out of the water. Whatever that thing is, I'm sure we are near island."

"Thanks for the comfort."

"Cheer up, Lyserg! Take life positively! And now I wonder… What IS that thing anyway?"

The both of them look at the strange thing sticking out from the water. The thing is metallic in appearance and is in the shape of a cylinder, and in front of it is a small round lens. Ren walks up to them and asks, "What are you two looking at?" He looks down from the deck and sees the metal cylinder. "Looks like a periscope."

The cylinder stretches out of the water and looks at them. Yoh looks into the lens and smiles. "Hello! How are you?" And then the periscope goes back into the water.

"Now what was that all about…?" asks Ren.

-

"Arise from the water!"

"Yes captain!"

-

The sea beneath the shamans' ship begins to shake violently. Inside the cabin, Tamao is reading the ouija board when she felt this shaking. "What's that?" asks Anna, taking her eyes off a laptop (she's watching movie on it).

"Oh no… I think it's starting to come true…" says Tamao with a worried look. "The ouija board said that we would be attacked by enemies…" The ship starts to tilt on one side and she rolls off her chair and bangs against the wall. "Ouch!"

Outside the cabin, the boy shamans are holding tight onto the ship mast as something large but unknown slowly rises from the sea. "What is this thing!" gasps Lyserg.

"It must be a sea monster!" cries Pirika.

"But there was a periscope just now, so that must mean…" says Ren.

"The monster is using a periscope!" interrupts Chocolove.

"Idiot! It must be a submarine!"

After much shaking and tossing of waves, the sea finally calms down and the ship is still safe and sound. Ren was right; in front of their ship is a large submarine built in a form that resembles a fish. "Cool! The designer must be very creative to build something like this!" exclaims Yoh.

The hatch at the top of the submarine opens, and a crocodile, which stood like a man, pops out. "A crocodile…?" says Pirika strangely.

The crocodile looks down at them and says, "Were you the one that waved to us earlier?"

"Yes I did!" replies Yoh. "I just wanted to give a friendly greeting."

"Tell that to our captain!" Then the crocodile goes below the hatch again and a big fat crocodile in a pirate costume pops out from it.

"Well, what do we have here?" says the fat crocodile.

"Talking crocodiles! That's big discovery! We don't need Dr. Dolittle around here for translations," says Chocolove.

"What do you want from us?" Yoh asks the crocodile.

"Tell me: Do you know the way to Congo Bongo?" asks the crocodile in response.

"Congo Bongo…? Never heard of it."

"You never heard of it? Aye, that's bad…"

"Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Well, since you asked…"

-

Anna hears some noises coming from outside the cabin, and she finds it annoying. "Can't the guys keep their mouth shut for at least 10 minutes?" She walks up to the door, opens it, steps out, and is instantly greeted by 4 crocodiles pointing guns straight in her face. "We got trouble here, right…?"

"Hey! Don't harm Anna!" Yoh shouts at them. Several crocodiles are now aboard their ship, each pointing their guns at the shamans.

The fat crocodile hops down onto the ship and says, "I should introduce myself first. I am K. Rool, the captain of the Kremlings. Or you can call me king, if you want to. Which ever title you like."

"What's the meaning of this!" Ren shouts at him.

The Kremling next to him pokes his gun closer to him. "Speak to our captain politely!"

"Don't be so rude, kid," says K. Rool. "Now that I'm here, shouldn't you allow me to take a bit of your belonging as a way of treating guests?"

"You're threatening us! And you're not our guest to begin with!"

K. Rool ignores him and looks around for some valuables, and he takes notice of Lyserg's pendulum, which he is holding in his hand. "Ah! That's one lovely-looking crystal!"

"I won't give it to you! This is given to me by my father!" Lyserg shouts at him. But the Kremling next to him grabs him by the arm and tries to pull the pendulum off. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"Get your hands off Lyserg!" Ryu runs to the Kremling and whacks him out cold with his wooden stick.

"Hey you! We told you to keep still!" says one of the Kremlings. The Kremling points his gun at him and is about to pull the trigger when suddenly he is slashed from the back by Ren's oversouled kwan-dao.

"You freaks are pissing me off!" says Ren angrily.

"That aura around the kid's weapon… Can it be…? They're shamans!" gasps K. Rool.

The other shamans decided that they should be fighting back, so they begin beating on the Kremlings. Some of the Kremlings decide to go into the cabin and take on whoever is inside, but the door slams open and Pai-Long comes flying out with a kick and KO'ed them.

As the shamans and Kremlings are fighting, a single Klaptrap, small crocodiles with large jaws, hop down from the submarine and next to K. Rool. "You're hungry?" K. Rool asks him, and the Klaptrap nods in response. "Go find whatever you like and have your fill!"

The Klaptrap scurries around the deck, looking for some juicy flesh to sink his teeth into, and he stops in front of Manta and snaps his jaws. "So you found your meal, eh? Very well!" K. Rool walks towards Manta with his hands wide open.

Manta quickly backs off in fear, but the Klaptrap bites onto his legs. "Ouch! Let me go!"

K. Rool grabs Manta by the head and says, "My beloved pet has chosen you for lunch! Even I can't control whatever he wants to eat! Either you satisfy him or get shot!"

"Nooo! Help me!"

"Let go of Manta!" Yoh shouts at K. Rool while rushing to the evil crocodile with his oversouled sword.

"That kid dare challenge our captain!" says one of the Kremlings. "Captain! Show him your shaman powers that you learned recently!"

"Har! Har!" laughs K. Rool. "Let's see who's the better shaman! Crocolord, Oversoul into the gun!" A ghostly crocodile appears next to K. Rool and enters the big gun he is holding.

"He's a shaman too!" says Ren in surprise.

The gun glows with a greenish aura and K. Rool shot out a glowing cannonball at Yoh. Yoh brings up his sword and swings it at the cannonball, trying hard to push it away. After some hard struggling, Yoh successfully deflects the cannonball back into K. Rool's gun.

The gun begins to rumble and ignite sparks from the turret, and then…

KABOOOOOM!

The explosion sends K. Rool flying all the way over the horizon, where he disappears from everyone's view.

The Kremlings are shocked to see their captain flying away. "CAPTAIN! NOOOOO!"

A fat Kremling named Klump, who wears a helmet, says to the shamans angrily, "How dare you treat our captain this way! You'll pay for it! Remember this, you brats!" He quickly summons all the Kremlings together and they return into the submarine, and they sail off towards the direction where K. Rool flew.

"Well, they're gone…" says Horohoro.

"What are those creatures anyway?" asks Jun.

"Everyone can tell they are crocodiles," replies Chocolove.

"Do crocodiles talk and walk like humans?"

"Um…?"

"Now we can conclude we are not in our own world," says Ren.

"How'd you know?" Yoh asks him.

"When was the last time you heard about crocodiles that can talk?"

"Oh yeah… Never."

"You see? With strange creatures like this, there is no way this is Earth!"

"So what do we do? Find another whirlpool and get sent to who-knows-where?"

"Let's just continue sailing and see what we run into."

So they continue sailing their ship.

-

Far off on an island…

SPLASH!

Funky pokes his head out of the sea. "D'oh! That's the last time I'm falling! The sea is in no mood for letting me sail today!"

"You're just not good enough," says DK while taking a sip of banana milkshake. "Ahhh… That's life…"

Funky walks up the shore with his surfboard under his arm. "I say you're resting a bit too much, DK man! An ape should keep his figure by rocking!"

"Can't I have a quiet nap around here? K. Rool finally left in peace, so I deserve a well earned nap!"

"I have a bad feeling that K. Rool dude might come running back here and say, 'Har Har! Ya smelly Kongs! I'm back to kick ya hairy butt!'"

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever…"

-

"There's an island over there!" shouts Lyserg from the front of the deck. Everyone gathers at the deck (and squashing him onto the floor) and is glad to see island after many days of sailing.

"Finally I can set foot on dry land!" says Horohoro.

"And what a weird island that is…" comments Pirika, pointing to the mountain that is shaped like a monkey's head.

"That island is famous for monkeys, I guess…" says Yoh.

"Monkey Island!" jokes Chocolive.

-

Under the water, a swordfish is chasing a school of fish happily. He is having so much fun that he did not notice a large mass of thing in front of him. Before he can know it, his sharp nose stabs into the thing and sticks there. He tries his hardest to pull out, and when he did, a piece of the thing came out with him.

-

"I think I hear the sound of water flowing," says Manta.

"You're just hearing things, I didn't," Ren says to him.

"Hey, does our ship seems to be sinking?" asks Chocolove.

"That's a lame joke."

"No! I'm serious!"

Suddenly, Tamao runs up to the deck and shouts, "There's a hole in the bottom of the ship!"

"WHAT!" gasp the others in shock.

They quickly run to the lower deck and sees Pai-Long busily hammering boards onto the large hole, but the boards aren't large enough to keep the water from coming in. "I can't stop the water!" says Pai-Long.

"How did the hole came in the first place?" asks Horohoro.

"I don't know! I thought I heard water flowing in, so I came down and saw this!" replies Tamao.

"Great! Now what do we do?"

-

Funky is looking into a telescope. "DK dude! I see one big ship out on sea!"

"Is it K. Rool's?" asks DK.

"Nah. That ship isn't the type of baby K. Rool likes. And what's more, it seems that the ship is in deep trouble!"

"Really? You mean the ship is sinking? We should help them!"

"Right on! Come take my speedy baby! She can swim at fast rate and haul even an elephant!"

DK and Funky hops onto a motorboat docked at the shore, and they speed off to the sinking ship.

-

"Quick! We must reach the island fast!" says Yoh in panic.

"But the water that is coming in is dragging down the ship, preventing it from moving forward!" Manta tells him.

"Then we'll have to jump overboard and swim!"

"Hey! What's that thing coming towards us?" asks Chocolove, pointing to a motorboat speeding towards them.

"Ahoy there, kids!" calls Funky at the top of his voice. "Grab on to da rope and tie it around the head mast!"

"Is that thing a monkey or is he just hairy…?" asks Pirika.

DK tosses them a long rope and the shamans tie it around the head mast. DK gives a whistle and a swordfish pops out of the water, and DK ties a rope around his dorsal fin. "Enguarde! Use all your strength and pull this ship ashore!"

The motorboat and Enguarde start pulling the ship towards the island. The shamans find out that these animals want to help them, and they help made thing easier by taking out giant oars and row.

After much struggle, they finally got the ship to the island and dock it in a shallow place, where the ship won't sink. "Bravo, man!" cheers Funky. "You kids are lucky that you met us dudes!"

The shamans got down from the ship and step onto the sandy shore. "Phew… Saved at last," says Jun with a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right?" DK asks them.

The shamans just stand there and stare at the two apes for a while, and there is silence… Until Ren broke the silence by saying, "First, talking crocodiles… Now, talking apes!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

How's that for the start? I hope it grabs your attention! I'll try my fastest to get the next chapter up quick! And remember, this story is the continuation of the previous story, so don't go saying I made a random start that made no sense.


	2. Kong Family

Please give me more reviews. It will inspire me to write more!

**Chapter 2: The Kong Family

* * *

**

"You have never seen talking animals?" DK asks the shamans. They shook their head in response. "I thought it's supposed to be something commonly known…"

"Well, um… Thanks for helping us anyway," says Yoh.

"You're welcome! As long as you're good people, you can stay on this island as long as you want!"

"Thanks!"

"In the meantime, I will fix up your ship," offers Funky. "I will make it as new as ever! Your ship looks very old and out-of-date, so it needs some modernizing."

Enguarde pokes his head out of the water and says, "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" DK asks him.

"Actually… I was the one… who made a hole in their… ship…"

"What! You're the one!" gasps Horohoro.

"Sorry… I'm really sorry…"

"Don't worry! We won't hold anything against you! Don't feel guilty about it!" Yoh tells him.

"Really, I am sorry…"

"Come to my house and have fun!" DK says to the shamans. "I'm sure you'll like it!"

So the ape guides the shamans into the jungle.

-

While they are walking through the jungle, they introduce themselves to each other. They walk through lush green trees and see the beautiful wonders of nature. "Wow! Nature is so well preserved in this island!" exclaims Horo. "I'm sure Kororo's species will like it here!"

They come to a large waterfall, and a rainbow can be seen where the sun shines. "Wow! Look at that beautiful rainbow!" says Pirika.

"It sure is! I have never seen such beautiful scene in my life!" says Jun.

A parrot flies down next to DK and says, "Hi there, Donkey! Who have you got with you?"

"These kids had a boat crash, and they're staying here in the meantime."

"What cute parrot! What's his name?" asks Tamao.

"Hi! I'm Squawk!" says the parrot. "And you're a cute girl too!"

Tamao blushes. "Um… Thanks!"

Squawk turns to DK again. "You mean they're staying on this island?"

"Yes."

"But you know that Cranky doesn't like humans."

"Yeah, I know that… But what else can be done?"

"You might need to talk him into it."

"Who's Cranky?" asks Yoh.

"He's my dad," DK tells him. "As his name implies, he's very cranky."

After a while of walking, they finally reach a wooden house in the middle of the jungle. "For a house built in a jungle, this is quite well designed," says Manta.

"You stay here while I go inside and tell my dad about it, okay?" DK tells them, and then he goes inside.

-

Inside the house, DK approaches an old ape sitting on a rocking chair. "Dad…"

"What is it, ya lazy son? You brought some humans with you, right? I can smell them outside."

"Yeah, I brought them here."

"You know very well that I do not have much interest in humans!"

"But their ship is in wreckage and they need somewhere to stay during the meantime."

"If I were you, then I would've shooed them off no matter what!"

"Please, dad… Let them stay… They're just children! What harm can they do?"

"Let them in and we'll see!"

So DK calls in the shamans. "Hi! You're Donkey Kong's father, right? Nice to meet you!" greets Yoh.

"No need to treat me with such kindness! You can't change my mind about humans no matter what!" snaps back Cranky. "And have your parents taught you how to dress properly? Is that how you wear your clothes?" So Yoh quickly buttons up his shirt.

He looks at Ren and says, "What kind of silly shark fin hairdo is that? That's very stupid!"

"It has nothing to do with you!" says Ren. "I like it and you're not stopping me!"

"Is that how you speak to elders! You have a foul tongue!"

"How about you!"

Jun puts her hand on Ren's shoulder and calms him down. "Enough, brother… You know how old man tend to complain…"

And then Cranky points to Ryu. "Same with you! What stupid hairdo you have!"

"But I like it!" protests Ryu.

"Bah! Young people nowadays like to go for crazy fashion! We never had anything crazy like this in the olden days!"

Horohoro whispers in Yoh's ear. "I'm starting to hate this monkey…"

After listening to Cranky's pointless lecture, which lasted almost for an hour, he finally decides to let them stay. "If it weren't for that brainless son of mine, then I would've kicked you all out! All right, you can stay on this island, but leave as soon as your ship is fixed!"

"Thanks!" says Yoh.

"And don't let me see that disgusting smile of yours!"

"Please don't say unkind things to my fiancé, " Anna says to him.

"What did you say? You both are engaged to each other? Well, it's good to see that an old tradition is still being kept."

"Where will they stay, dad?" DK asks him.

"The farther from me, the better! How about that abandoned cabin next to the lake?"

"Okay!"

Just then, an ape in orange jumpsuit comes in, carrying a tray with a drink. Yoh reaches out his hand to accept it. "Thanks!"

But Cranky smacks his hand with his cane and says, "It's for me, not you!"

"Sorry…"

-

"Jeez! What's with that dad of yours!" says Horo while they walk through the jungle. "He's the most annoying person I've ever seen!"

"He's not only cranky in name, but also in personality," says Chocolove.

"There's actually a good reason why he hates humans," DK tells them.

"Why's that?" Yoh asks him.

"You see, many years ago, my dad was a very strong ape and he used to have the name I have now, Donkey Kong. One day, he found a mysterious green pipe, so he went inside it. Because I was very young at that time, I followed him in mindlessly."

"What happened next?" asks Pirika.

"We emerged in a whole new world that was alien to us. There were tall buildings everywhere and a whole lot of humans than our world."

"That sounds familiar…" says Lyserg.

"And my dad met a beautiful lady and he took interest in her, so he grabbed her and ran off. I think that girl's name is Pauline. Anyway, she had a boyfriend named Mario, who is now a good friend of mine."

"Your dad kidnapped a human girl? That's so unlike him!" says Horo.

"That was back then. My dad carried her up a construction building and Mario came to rescue her. Dad tried to stop him by throwing barrels, but Mario was able to avoid them all. Eventually, he tore down the entire building to rescue Pauline."

"That's a happy ending for her!" says Pirika.

"But in doing so, the foreman fired Mario from his job. What's worse is that Pauline fears my dad would come after her again, so she ran off, leaving Mario behind. From that day on, Mario never heard from her again. He became a really brokenhearted man."

"Man, your dad is evil!" says Ren.

"Mario blamed this all on dad, so he captured him and put him in a cage, and then carried him off the jungle to kill him. Though I was young, I knew my dad is in danger, so I set off to rescue him. After much struggle, I was able to rescue dad and Mario's younger brother Luigi came and slapped Mario back to his senses. After that, my dad had enough of this world and we both returned through the pipe and back to our world."

"So is that why your dad hate humans? Since this Mario guy threatened to kill him," asks Manta.

"Yes, I believe. And also, when my dad fell down from the construction site, he became a bit crippled and needed to have canes for support. Because he cannot move around freely, he always sat down and cursed about Mario all day long. His attitude eventually changed to how he is now, and he became older and older. Didn't they say that people who is angry often gets old faster? I believe that's why he looks older than he should be."

"He sure has a sad past…" says Ryu.

"And where is this Mario guy now?" Tamao asks him.

"Mario and Luigi now moved to this world to live. They both live in a country called Mushroom Kingdom. Mario is the hero of that place, always rescuing the princess from danger. As I have said, we both are very good friends."

"May I ask you something?" asks Lyserg.

"Go on."

"You mentioned about going into a pipe and then ending up in a place with tall buildings and humans, right?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you find the pipe?"

"At that time, dad and I were in Mushroom Kingdom, where we found that pipe. What is it?"

"Just curious."

They come to a barrel in the middle of the path, and when they got near, the barrel bursts open and a small monkey pops out and scares them. "BOO!" But nobody, except Tamao, is frightened.

"Nice try, Diddy," says DK.

"I thought I would frighten you!" says Diddy Kong. "Yet, I failed… As always… And who are these humans with you, DK?"

"They got shipwrecked on this island, and they needed a place to stay while Funky fixes their ship."

"Have you got approval from your cranky father yet?"

"Yeah, I finally got him to accept it."

"That's good! I haven't interacted with any other humans besides Mario and his gangs." Diddy walks up to the shamans and offers a handshake. "Nice to meet you! I'm DK's nephew Diddy!"

"Good to meet you too! I'm Yoh Asakura!" greets back Yoh while shaking his hand, and then he introduces to Diddy the rest of his friends.

They walk and chat along the path, and eventually, they come across a tomb. DK and Diddy pick up some nearby flowers and place it on the tomb to pay their respects. "Who passed away here?" asks Lyserg.

"Wrinkly Kong, who is Cranky's wife," replies Diddy.

"So you mean she is Donkey Kong's mother?" asks Tamao.

"Yeah, she is."

"That's sad… How sad it is to lost your mother…"

Hearing this, Lyserg also felt sad. "I understand your feeling…"

"Why's that?"

"I also…" Lyserg begins to drop tears.

"If you can't say it, then it's okay!" says DK. "Don't force yourself to say sorrowful things. I believe I can guess what happened."

So they continue on the path until they come to a cabin built by the lake. "Here we are!" says DK, pointing to the cabin. "This is where you will stay."

They went inside the cabin, and inside it is full of spider webs and dusty furniture. "It might take a bit of cleaning…" says Diddy.

"Never mind. We can clean it ourselves," says Anna. Everyone else looks at her with strange eyes, knowing very well that by 'we', she means everyone else except herself.

"Oh no! You are guests, so we should do the cleaning!" insists DK. "We can fix it within a few minutes!" Both Diddy and he run off to the jungle.

After a short while, the two come back with some animals and that ape in orange jumpsuit. They are all carrying cleaning equipments. "We will all help you!" says DK. "I must introduce you to my animal friends! This is Rambi the rhino, Squitter the spider, Expresso the ostrich, Ellie the elephant, Parry the parallel bird, and this is Squawks. Wait, you know him already. And he is Manky Kong, our new servant who came a few days ago."

"It is my pleasure to serve you all," says Manky.

So the Kongs and the animal buddies went inside the cabin and start cleaning. While they are cleaning, the shamans are sitting outside, doing their own business. Lyserg gathers them together and says, "Did you hear about that green pipe?"

"So what's about that?" Horo asks him.

"I believe by tall buildings and humans everywhere, they mean the real world—Earth!"

"That's sounds pretty believable," says Ren.

"If that is true, then all we have to do is find this pipe and go through it to get back to our own world!"

"That's a great idea!" says Ryu. "But they said it's in Mushroom Kingdom."

"We can just wait for the ship to be fixed and sail to that place."

"A good plan indeed!" agrees Chocolove. "Now we don't have to get ourselves dizzy by diving into whirlpools."

"It's all done!" DK calls out from the cabin. The shamans go inside and are surprised to see the inside totally different from before! Everything is clean and shiny and the furnitures are well arranged.

"Thank you a lot for arranging the house!" says Manta. "Now we don't have to work ourselves out while one person sits there and do nothing." Anna shot a glare at him when she heard this.

"Treat this place as your home! This cabin was built as a spare cabin. If you want to take a dip in the water, then use the lake! I'm afraid there isn't enough bed here."

"We can arrange it ourselves, so don't worry," Anna assures him.

"Then have fun!"

-

Ryu sits next to the window and sighs, "Not really the kind of place I expect… I believe there is no humans here besides us."

"As long as they don't eat us, then it's safe!" says Chocolove.

Yoh plops down onto a bed and is thinking about taking a nap when suddenly Anna says, "Training time." This quote stabbed Yoh in the head like a knife.

Manky comes in with some fruits. "I bet you kids are hungry, so I brought foods."

"Great! I'm starving!" says Horo as he snatches the fruits off the tray.

"Enjoy your stay here!" says Manky as he backs out the cabin. While he is walking along the path in the jungle, his cell phone rings, so he answers it, "Hello?"

"Manky! How's everything there?"

"Nothing is going bad so far, but there are some visitors on this island. They made friends with the Kong Family. With such amount of people, I'm afraid the plan won't go as planned."

"Do you think I would scratch the whole plan just for a couple of hanger-on? The plan is going to go as planned and we're not changing it!"

"But…"

"No buts! Just do what you're supposed to do! We'll be there at about tomorrow noon!" And then the cell phone hangs off.

-

Ren is outside the cabin, swinging his kwan-dao against the empty air. "You're really obsessed with training yourself!" says Diddy, who is watching at the side.

"Of course. That's what I do to keep fit, and then I always drink 3 glasses of milk a day."

"You're in luck! Every morning, a milk-delivering Necky delivers milk!"

"What's a Necky?"

"A type of vulture." Diddy turns to watch Yoh unwillingly lifting a heavy log up and down while Anna sits besides him, keeping track of how many times he lifted. "I sort of pity Yoh…"

"That's how Anna is. She's very annoying. I would never marry that kind of girl in the future."

Anna gives him a glare. "What kind of girl am I?"

"Nothing…"

"So you're also scared of her!" says Diddy.

-

That evening…

Yoh is lying dead tired on the bed because of those excessive trainings.

"Say, where are the girls?" asks Chocolove.

"They went to bathe at the lake," replies Pai-Long. "And no men can go there until they're finished."

-

At the lake, the girls are stripped and enjoying the cool lake water. "To be honest, this is the first time I swam in water of the nature," says Jun.

"I wish the water is a bit warmer," says Anna.

"Big brother and I live on the mountains of Hokkaido, and because we are pure natives, bathing in lakes and rivers are natural for us," explains Pirika.

Tamao turns to Ellie, who is spraying water at them (like a shower) and asks her, "Are you positively sure nobody will peek on us here…?"

"Don't worry," replies Ellie. "The bushes hide this place very well. Surely the boys cannot see you here from the cabin windows."

But nobody knows about this… Cranky is in his cabin, and he had secretly installed a hidden cameras near the lake, and it is hidden among the leaves. He watches the TV screen in front of him, and clearly sees the girls' naked bodies as they bathe. "Hehehehe… Such lovely sight!"

What a dirty old man…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Another chapter done! I hope you show me your good reviews! I don't like flames, because it burns. And if you don't remember, Manky Kong is the name of those generic ape enemies in the first Donkey Kong Country.

And it's true: Cranky was the original Donkey Kong while DK Jr. is now the current Donkey Kong. Whether you believe it or not, it's official.


	3. Evil

Hmmm… Not much reviews yet… Please make me happy with your reviews, okay? I may even consider deleting this story if it isn't popular enough.

Be warned: This chapter contains some sexual stuff, but nothing hardcore. Just those moments at the lake…

**Chapter 3: Evil Shows Its Face**

* * *

The boys are hanging around in the cabin, waiting for their turn at the lake. Yoh is still lying on the bed like a dead man. "What's taking them so long? My back is itching!" complains Horohoro.

"Patience, my friend," Ryu tells him. "You know how girls tend to take their time cleaning themselves."

-

The girls are still enjoying their time at the lake. I forgot to tell you this: There is a waterfall that is pouring water into the lake, which empties through a river that leads to another larger lake in somewhere in the island. Sure, it's quite random to have a waterfall around here, but it is important for something that is to happen very soon.

Anna is sitting on a rock under the waterfall with her eyes closed. Pirika watches from near the bank and asks, "What's she doing?"

"She's purifying herself, I believe," answers Tamao. "She uses to do this back in Izumo, usually before she goes training for something."

They two watch Anna meditate under the water, but then they notice something wrong with the waterfall… It has two large eyes staring down at them! "EEEK!" They quickly dip into the water to cover their bodies.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asks them.

"There's someone looking at us!" says Tamao.

"There's a pair of eyes on the waterfall!" adds Pirika.

"How can that be possible?" asks Jun.

"We really saw it!" says the both of them. Ellie and Jun look at the waterfall again, but they see nothing, only Anna swimming back towards them.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Pirika and Tamao claim they saw a pair of eyes looking at them from the waterfall," Jun tells her.

"Uh huh…" Suddenly, a stream of water hits Anna in the back hard, making her fly forward onto the land with a thud. "Ow!"

They turn to the waterfall and see a large mouth on it, and then two large eyes follow! "I told you!" says Pirika. "I told you someone was watching us!"

-

Inside the cabin, the boys hear an ear-piercing scream. "What's that?" asks Yoh, shocked by the sudden screaming.

"That's Pirika's voice!" says Horo. "She must be in trouble!"

"And I hear my sister's scream too!" says Ren. The both of them and Pai-Long run out the cabin.

"Hey! They're going to peek on the girls!" says Ren. "Why shouldn't I follow them?" And then he follows.

-

"Pirika! Where are you!" Horo calls out loud as he runs through the leaves

"Brother!" screams the voice of his younger sister. As he nears the lake, Pirika pops out in front of him and grabs onto him tightly. "Brother! Help me!"

"What the! You're not wearing anything!"

Ren comes into the scene and upon seeing Pirika in her unclothed state; his face turns very red and quickly turns away.

The other girls, wrapped in towels, and Ellie run up to dry land fast to escape the monstrous waterfall. "Ren! Thanks goodness you're here!" says Jun. "There's a terrifying monster at the lake!"

"I'll handle it!" says Ren.

At the same time, Yoh comes into the scene. "What's happening here? Um… I didn't disturb your bath time, did I?"

"Yes you did, but I wouldn't care about that now," says Anna. "There's another pervert spying on us, and I would appreciate it if you teach it a lesson."

Yoh sees a stream of water coming towards Anna from behind, so he quickly pushes her to the ground. The water goes over them and hits Ryu, who just stepped out of some bushes. "WHOA!" And he rolls back into the bushes.

"What was that?" asks Yoh.

"Get off me!" Anna shouts at him.

"Sorry…"

Ren and Horohoro look at the waterfall monster. "What kind of monster is that?" asks Horo.

"I wanted to ask you this too," says Ren. "Have you ever seen a waterfall with eyes and a mouth?"

"Never…"

The waterfall opens its mouth and a large amount of water gushes out from it, shooting towards them. Ren and Horohoro quickly jump aside to avoid it, but Yoh didn't move and got pushed back by the powerful force of the water. "WAAAA!" He flies back and crashes into Anna, pushing her onto the ground.

"YOH! I SAID GET OFF ME!" she screams.

"Since it is water, I can freeze it or something!" says Horo. "Kororo into the snowboard!" He oversouls Kororo into his snowboard, hops onto it, and launches into the air in front of the waterfall.

The waterfall focuses its eyes on Horo and fires a stream of water, but the snowboard blows out cold air and moves Horo to the side a bit, and the water flies past him safely.

"Icy Wind!" shouts Horo. Cold air shoots out from the snowboard and blows into the waterfall, slowly turning it into ice until the entire thing is frozen solid.

"Now's my turn!" says Ren. "Giant Oversoul!" Bason transforms into a large robotic-looking warrior. He flies in front of the waterfall and delivers a powerful punch into the frozen wall of ice. When the fist impacts with it, the frozen waterfall shatters into thousands of ice particles and water starts flowing down again, but this time, the face is gone.

"We did it!" exclaims Horo as he slowly rides his snowboard onto the ground.

"That was no challenge," comments Ren.

Yoh gets up after being pushed back by the water and getting slapped by Anna. "Uh? Where's the enemy…?"

"We took care of it," says Ren. "It was too easy."

"That's good. I didn't feel like working out anyway."

"Why are you becoming so useless, Yoh?" Anna says to him rather disappointed. "I was expecting you to be the one punishing that monster instead. Looks like I should double your training…"

Yoh wanted to say no, but he knows the consequences for saying that, so he unwillingly says, "Yes, Anna…" As tears pour down his eyes like a waterfall.

"All right, I'm done bathing. You boys can use it if you want." Anna turns around to leave, but her towel got caught in a sharp branch and got tore off.

The boys gasped and their nose bled upon seeing the 'wonderful' sight. All that was heard next was Anna shouting, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" And then followed by several loud slapping.

Manky watches from among bushes. "Incredible… Those kids are amazing! They defeated Squirt with no trouble! I must warn the boss fast!"

-

The next morning…

DK comes swinging out of his cabin via a vine. He grabs some bananas as he swings through the trees, and then he lands on the ground and eats his bananas. He shakes a coconut tree and several coconuts falls down, so he proceeds to crack them so he can take a drink out of it. After he is done eating, he pats his stomach and says to himself, "That was a hearty breakfast! I wonder how the kids are doing?" So he begins walking to the cabin.

When he got there, he sees Yoh doing morning exercises unwillingly outside the cabin and Ren is exercising according to his own will. "Good morning, kids!" says DK. "How's the sleep last night?"

"Yeah, pretty good," says Yoh, trying to smile back while working out.

"And what's with those hand marks on your face? And also Ren's?"

"Nothing worth knowing…"

"Never mind… Did you have your breakfast yet?"

"Not yet. And Anna won't let me have some until I'm done execising."

-

On the other side of the island, Manky is standing there with a cell phone in his hand.

"Forget what I said about coming at noon," says the voice in the cell phone. "We'll be there in about an hour. So get everything ready! Do what you are told fast!"

"I will, boss. Leave everything to me," replies Manky. He hangs up the phone and runs back to the jungle. He quickly returns into Cranky's cabin, apologizing for being late along the way, and enters the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

After a while, he comes back out with a tray of fruits, which he offers to Cranky. "Took you long enough, eh?" says Cranky.

"I had to make the ones for our visitors too," replies Manky.

"If I were you, then I would've ignored them and let them hunt their own food."

Manky puts the rest of the trays on a cart and leaves the cabin with it.

-

"I'm starving…" says Horo. "I can't do anything without having breakfast…"

"All you complain of all day is food!" Pirika says to him, and she begins lecturing him.

Manky comes into their cabin with his cart of foods. "Sorry for letting you wait!"

"Yeah! Food!" says Horo excitedly as he quickly grabs his portion, which is about the double of other people.

So everyone sat down to eat. Manky notices Pai-Long not eating anything and urges him to eat, but Pai-Long says he isn't hungry. "If he doesn't eat, then all won't go as planned!" Manky says in his own mind.

He quickly leaves the cabin and runs to the shore, and he sees a periscope drawing closer and closer to the island.

-

"Boy, I feel so sleepy after eating so much," says Horo, and he instantly plops onto the floor and sleeps.

"All you do is eat and sleep, brother! Can't you… Um… I feel so sleepy too," says Pirika, and she plops down next to her brother and sleeps.

"Me too, I want to sleep…" says Ryu with a yawn, and he, too, fell asleep.

"Why is everyone sleeping?" asks Lyserg, but then he falls asleep too. To put it short, everyone fell asleep one by one. The only ones awake are Pai-Long and their guardian spirits.

"Why is everyone sleeping?" asks Tokageroh.

"This is not natural sleep!" says Amidamaru. "It must be the food they ate! It's been drugged!"

"Can it be that Manky's doing?" wonders Bason. "Why would he do this to them?"

At this moment, several crocodiles step into the cabin. "Hey! Someone's not asleep!" says one of them. "That purple-skinned man! I remember him from that ship yesterday! What's he doing here!"

"It's you!" says Pai-Long.

"What are those crocodiles from yesterday doing here!" asks Amidamaru.

"This is coming clear to me! Manky must be their ally and he drugged our masters so these crocodiles can take advantage of it!"

Pai-Long charges at the Kremlings and kicks them down with a single blow, but then a large muscular Kremling shows up and is able to smash down Pai-Long using a large spiked club.

"Oh no! What can we do!" says Amidamaru. "Without our masters, we cannot do anything about these villains!"

Kororo jumps up and down on top of Horo, in hope of waking him up, but it's useless…

"What are we waiting for? Let's tie them up before they wake up!" says a Kremling.

"But what about those ghosts?" asks another one.

"They can't do anything to us! Spirits can't contact with physical things!" Kororo flies in front of that Kremling and blows cold air into his face, freezing him from head to toe.

The other Kremlings are shocked, and they all pounce at Kororo and pin her to the ground.

The other spirits can't do anything but watch. Maybe Morphine can, but she isn't strong enough to do anything.

-

Yoh slowly opens his eyes and looks around. "What happened? All I remember was falling asleep after eating breakfast." He tries to move, but notices that he is bind by ropes.

"You're not the only one…" Manta says to him. He and everyone else are tied up. All the other Kong families are also tied up, and the animal buddies are put inside cages. Even Pai-Long is bind with chains.

"What happened here!" asks Chocolove.

"The Kremlings! They are back!" replies DK. "They came in great numbers and unexpectedly that we have no time to fight back, so we are caught!"

"And I was just in the midst of fixing the ship!" says Funky.

Cranky shot a glare at Manky, who is on the Kremling's side. "Manky! How dare you! You have betrayed the trust I have in you!"

"Talk loud, old geezer!" jeers Manky. "I was never on your side! A dirty old ape like you isn't worth working for anyway! You even use hidden cameras to peek on the girls as they bathe!"

Tamao's face turns red upon hearing this. "What! He was spying on us all the time yesterday!"

K. Rool steps up in front of everyone and says, "Done with your little argument?"

"It's that fat crocodile from yesterday!" says Ren.

"Sure, it's me! It's a surprise that we meet again here! You should've mind your own business and stayed off this island! It's your bad luck!"

"You villain!"

"Manky told me that you kids defeated Squirt, right?"

"You mean that waterfall with a face?" asks Horohoro. "He's your henchmen?"

"Now I have some other important business here. I don't have time to chat with you." K. Rool walks to Cranky and asks him, "Now the reason I'm here is…"

"I don't care what reason you're here for! What you're doing is disgraceful and heartless!" Cranky shouts at him.

"Let me finish, can you? Now, I want you to tell me… The password to the Crystal Coconut."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I hope you like this chapter, as the plot is becoming clearer. If I made any mistakes, then let me know, okay? Please be nice too! Please review!

And I tell you the truth: Even I do not know what on earth Squirt from DKC3 is. I decided to made him an embodiment of a waterfall in this story.


	4. Secret

I'm disappointed… 4 chapters already and only a few reviews… I previewed this in _Shamans in the Pirate Era_ and was hoping that people will read this story and review it, but… Please make me happy by offering me reviews, okay? Thanks!

**Chapter 4: Secret of the Crystal Coconut

* * *

**

"Crystal Coconut…?" say the shamans strangely.

"I know what you want with it and I won't tell you!" Cranky snaps back at K. Rool.

"Never say never; wouldn't you say so, Dr. Scientistein?" K. Rool asks a human scientist who is bald and has white beard and moustache.

"Hehehe, right!" replies Dr. Scientistein.

"I'll never tell you the password to access it, no matter what!" yells Cranky. "Torture me, burn me over a stake, or pull out my nails! I'll never tell you!"

"Do you take us for barbaric savages that we will torture you?" says K. Rool. "It will be very painless for you to give out the password. Dr. Scientistein invented a kind of truth-drug that makes the victim leak out all that they're hiding, and we're going to use it on you so you will tell us!"

"Drug! You beast! Villain! Devil incarnate!"

"Enough blabbering! I don't want to waste time! We're going to Lost World at once! And put these prisoners into that cave!"

Under K. Rool's command, the Kremlings shove all the prisoners, except Cranky, into a cave and place a large boulder over the entrance. The animal buddies they leave them in the cage outside the cave. Just before the Kremlings leave with Cranky, K. Rool commands a large Kremling, Krusha, to guard the prisoners until they come back. With this, the Kremlings left to who-knows-where.

-

Because there's not a single opening in the cave, and the entrance is blocked, it is pitch black inside; you cannot see even an inch in front of you.

"Man! This sucks!" grumbles Horohoro. "Who knows that breakfast would lead us to this!"

"It's so dark… I can't see anything!" complains Ryu, but then he sees a sparkle. "What's that sparkle?"

"I believe that's my teeth sparkling," replies Swanky Kong. "I always keep my teeth clean, so they sparkle and glitter whenever I bare my teeth."

"Anna? Where are you, Anna?" asks Yoh, trying to look through the darkness. "Are you here?"

SLAP!

"Ouch!"

"Don't step on my foot!" Anna scolds at him.

"Sorry… I can't see…"

"Pai-Long, can you break the boulder?" Jun asks Pai-Long.

"Sorry, Lady Jun, but these chains are made of hard substance that I cannot break out of. I'm sorry that I failed to protect you and your friends."

"It's all right. Don't worry about it. I believe we will be rescued somehow."

"Waaaaaa! It's so dark! I can't see big brother!" cries Pirika.

"By the way, what's the Crystal Coconut that fat croc talked about?" asks Ren.

"The Crystal Coconut? That is a sacred object found in the Lost World, an island not far to the north of here," answers DK.

"What is it?"

"A coconut that is crystal! Simple as that!" replies Chocolove.

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Chocolove is right. It is a coconut with a crystal-like shell. It is a rare kind of coconut that is planted from special fertilizers and can only be harvested once in a 1000 years."

"1000 YEARS! That's even longer than the shaman tournament!" exclaims Horohoro.

"It is said that whoever drinks the juice of the crystal coconut, you will get incredible powers. It is possible for one to destroy an entire island with that power."

"That's so scary!" cries Tamao.

"If K. Rool gets his mouth on that, then he will surely succeed his evil plans and become unstoppable!"

"What can we do?" asks Manta. "We're trapped here and K. Rool is on his way to the coconut. There's no way we can stop him now."

"Let's just hope Cranky won't tell him the password," says Diddy.

"Hey, is there anything at the end of this cave?" asks Yoh.

"No. This cave is only as big as a room. There's no path behind it."

"Oh…"

"Master Yoh!" cries a voice.

"That sounds like Amidamaru!" says Yoh. "Are you there?"

"I'm right next to you, Master Yoh! I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you! With your hands bind together, you cannot do anything for me help…"

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine in the end!"

"Where's Kororo anyway?" asks Horohoro.

-

Outside the cave, Dixie Kong saw everything from behind a bush. She was the only one not captured, for she was not there at the time the Kremlings came. "What should I do? I must rescue the others! But that Krusha looks so tough!" She also sees that Krusha has the key to the animal cage, but how can she get it from him?

She hides behind the bush and ponders for a while, and then an idea finally comes to him.

-

The Krusher is sitting in front of the boulder. He is beginning to fall asleep when Dixie pops out in front of him. "Hey ugly! You guys didn't catch me along with the others!" she laughs at him. The Krusha gets up and rushes at her. Just when he is about to touch her, she quickly dashes aside and drops a banana peel in her place. The Krusha steps on the peel and slips forward.

"Whoa!"

He trips and falls face first onto the ground, and while he's down, Dixie quickly grabs the key that is tied to his waist. Before the Krusha can get up, she smacks his head with a steel keg.

DONG!

And he passes out. Dixie dances around with joy that her plan worked, and it was a very primitive one either. Trying to slip someone with a banana peel… Anway, she runs to the cage and the animals are happy to see her. She unlocks the lock with the key and the animals come running out happily. She notices a smaller cage next to the animal cage and sees Kororo and Morphine inside, so she frees them along too.

"Now we should rescue the others," she says to the animals.

"I can break this rock!" says Rambi. He faces the rock and pulls himself back a little, and with a loud grunt, he charges straight at the boulder and hits it.

CLASH!

"What was that sound? Can't I get a good shut eye around here?" asks Funky.

"Sounds like someone is breaking the rock!" says DK.

Rambi continues to bang the boulder over and over, as he is the only one strong enough to do so. Kororo flies to the boulder and freezes it. Rambi gives it another ram and the frozen boulder shatters into pieces and sunlight pours into the cave, lighting it up. "Yeah! Light at last!" says Pirika happily.

"Dixie! You rescued us!" says Diddy happily upon seeing his girlfriend. Then Dixie help unties everyone from his or her bondage.

And so, everyone is freed. But that Krusha slowly gets back up again. Before he can fully get up, DK punches him hard in the face and KO's him again.

"That's gotta hurt!" says Yoh.

"But it serves right him anyway," says DK.

"Now what do we do?" asks Manta.

"We must go after the Kremlings! I believe they are on that island already!"

-

Sure enough, the Kremling have reached the island a while ago. K. Rool ordered some of the Kremlings to stay at the shore while he takes some of his more powerful henchmen with him. They come to a large mountain in the form of a crocodile head. "This is the place!" says K. Rool. "Now listen, my men. To open this head, you must activate the switches hidden in the five corners of this island! Go and open it so that I can enter the island's core. I will close it from the inside to prevent anyone from coming in, and you must guard the buttons carefully and make sure nobody come touches it! Who know? The prisoners may miraculously escape from their prison and come after me."

-

The shamans and the Kongs are riding a boat to the Lost World Island. Funky, Swanky, and the animal buddies are the only ones staying behind. All the shamans, DK, Diddy, and Dixie are on the boat, heading for the island.

"I see lots of Kremlings on the shore," says Dixie, looking through the telescope. "How can we get there without getting spotted?"

"We'll just beat them all up before we reach there," says Ren.

"How?" Diddy asks him.

Ren raises his hand and shouts, "Bason, oversoul!" Bason appears and goes into his kwan-dao, and then Ren jumps up high into the air.

"Wow! Look at his cool skill!" exclaims Diddy.

"Rapid Tempo!" Ren strikes his weapon rapidly against the air, firing several golden energy beams. The Kremlings see the beams coming, but they have no time to avoid it, and the beams blast them away.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!"

The boat reaches the shore when the Kremlings are all defeated. "That was so cool!" Diddy says to Ren. "How do you do it?"

"It's not something everyone can learn," he tells him.

"Are you kids shamans?"

"How'd you guess?" Yoh asks him.

"Because my father used to talk about special people who can communicate with spirits and use them for special fighting purposed."

"Yep, we all are!"

"That's cool! I've never seen one in real life!"

"Do you know that K. Rool is also a shaman?" Horo asks him.

"Really? I didn't know that. Anyway, let's get going!"

They head deep into the island until they come to a large crocodile head. "This is the core of the island," explains DK. "K. Rool must've gone inside already and then closed it."

"How do we open it?" asks Lyserg.

"I came here once before, so I know. There are 5 switches hidden in the 5 corners of the island. All of them must be activated in order to open the core."

"So all we have to do is go look for the switches and activate it, right? Sounds too easy!" says Ren.

"Let's all go and activate the switches!" says Ryu.

"And we three will stay here and wait for you to activate it so we can go in," says DK. They all agree with the plan, and the shamans went separate directions to look for the switch.

"I hope they can make it," says Dixie.

-

The shamans are going to the switches in separate groups so the job can be done faster. Yoh, Anna, Manta, and Tamao went for one switch. Horohoro and Pirika by themselves. Ren, Jun, and Pai-Long by themselves. Ryu and Lyserg went together. Poor Chocolove went alone… But he didn't mind.

"Let's all meet at the mouth of the core after we're done!" says Yoh.

"We will!" says everyone. And they went their ways…

-

As Yoh's group is traveling, Tamao stops to tie her shoelaces, but the other three didn't notice her and kept on moving. By the time she is done tying, she is lost… "Uh…? Where am I? Master Yoh! Ms. Anna! Where are you?" she shouts. "Konchi, Ponchi, have you seen them?"

The two spirits didn't keep their eyes on them, so they don't know either, but because they don't want to disappoint Tamao, they point to a random direction. "They went that way!"

"Really? Let's go!" So she runs in that direction.

"Now how will she react if it isn't?" asks Konchi.

"We'll just point a random direction again!" suggests Ponchi.

-

Ryu and Lyserg come into a forest of dead trees and spider webs everywhere. "Something tells me that there will be several spiders here," says Tokageroh.

"I think so too," says Ryu. "Why else are there spider webs?"

"My pendulum is pointing to that direction," says Lyserg. "The switch must be there!" They keep on moving forward and see a large dead tree with an opening in front. "It must be inside!" But the tree is totally covered with thick spider web.

"You will not go in!" says a loud voice. They look up and see a large hairy red spider crawling down from the web surrounding the tree.

"A giant spider!" scream both Tokageroh and Ryu.

"I am Arich, one of K. Rool's elite henchmen. I will not allow you to get to the switch!" roars Arich loudly.

-

Horohoro and Pirika are traveling through a terrain with nothing special. Just trees and grasses. Really, nothing special… "No sign of danger around here," says Horo.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, brother!" says Pirika. "Danger may come out at unexpected times."

"The girl is right!" says a large vulture sitting on top of a tree. "I am Krow, and I am guarding the switch!"

"Ha! Only one opponent! This will be easy!" says Horo.

Suddenly, a large Kremling holding a spiked club hops down from the air and lands in front of them. The ground trembles when he lands. "ROAR! I am Kudgel! I will not let you pass!"

"Who said I'm the only one here? This is two against two!" says Krow.

-

Ren's team is standing on muddy ground with several clay figures everywhere. "This place must've used to been a place for natives to worship," says Jun, looking at the idols everywhere.

Ren suddenly got into defensive position. "Watch out! I sense enemy around here!" They stand there quietly for a short while, and they feel rumbling coming from below them. "It's below us! Watch out!"

Ren quickly jumps out of the way and Pai-Long pushes Jun away just as the ground below them bursts upon. A large mole wearing a hardhat pops out. "Hehehehe! You were fast enough to avoid me! I am Hardhat and you cannot escape my territory!"

"I'll make a short work out of you!" says Ren as he readies his weapon. But then he senses something coming from behind, and he quickly moves aside just as a sword flies in from behind, barely missing him. The sword stops by Hardhat and floats besides him.

"That sword is moving by itself!" gasps Jun.

"This is Kleever, the sword possessed by the spirit of a great native warrior," explains Hardhat. "He is betrayed by his own tribe and put to shame. Now his soul possesses this sword and he is dying to cut you into pieces so he can cool down from his anger and hatred!"

-

Chocolove is encountering several giant bees. He is able to move around swiftly and took them down with ease. "Boy… That wasn't so hard, right, Mic? Where do these giant bees come from?"

"You have killed my children…" says a voice. Chocolove turns around and sees an even larger bee!

"Whoa! You must be the queen of these bees!"

"I am Queen B. You have killed my children, and I am angry!" says Queen B. angrily.

Then another bee flies in to accompany Queen B. "King Zing, see what that imbecile human have done to our precious children," B. says to King Zing.

"That human will pay dearly!" says Zing angrily. "We will feed him to our newborn children!"

"Uh oh… I should've brought an insect spray…" Chocolove says to himself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Lots of actions are going to happen in the next chapter and so on! I hope you review this story and look forward to it! Are you surprised to see lots of boss characters from the DKC games? In case you didn't know, Hardhat was the third boss for Donkey Kong Land on Gameboy.

The next chapter will be about Horohoro and Pirika's battle. Stay tuned for a shocking moment!


	5. Battle 1

Man, this story isn't getting any reviews… I'm so sad… Is it because it lacks actions or what? If you want action, then I'll give you action!

And BTW, I should've said this in the previous chapter: Dr. Scienctistein is the name of a generic enemy in Wario Land 3, and he later appeared in Dr. Mario 64 also. And I also misspelled it as Sciencestein in the previous chapter… I went back and corrected already.

**Chapter 5: Horohoro & Pirika's Battle**

* * *

Horohoro and Pirika are about to battle Krow and Kudgel in order to get to the button and activate it. "This is no place for kids like you!" says Krow. "Leave here or you'll regret it!"

"Leave!" roars Kudgel loudly while patting his spiked club against his palm.

"Like we'll listen to you!" says Horo. "We're not everyday kids you see roaming around!"

"Right! My brother can beat you into bloody pulp!" says Pirika.

"Haha! I like to see you try!" laughs Krow.

"You stand back, Pirika," Horo says to her. "I will deal with these monsters!"

Pirika quickly moves back into some tall grasses to hide, poking only her head out. "Show them what you got, bro!"

Horo oversouls Kororo into his snowboard and says, "I'll make a quick work out of you two!"

"That should be our line!" says Krow. "Get him, Kudgel!"

Kudgel runs forward and swings his club at Horo, who uses his snowboard to block it. While they two are pushing each other with their weapons, Krow lifts a boulder into the air using his talons, flies above Horo, and drops it. Horo sees it in time and quickly jumps back to avoid it.

Kudgel then swings his club multiple times at Horo, but he is able to successfully dodge each swing by jumping and ducking around.

"You can do it, bro!" cheers Pirika.

"Icicle Assault!" Horo fires several large icicles at the large Kremling. Kudgel holds the tip of his club and spins it in circles like a fan, shattering the icicles when they hit.

"You're pretty smart for a big brute!" comments Horo. He dashes at Kudgel to attack again, but the Kremling slams the ground with his club and creates a small earthquake. The shaking made Horo stop in his place.

While he is stopped, Krow swoops down with his talons wide open to attack him. "Die!" Horo brings up his snowboard in time to shield it, but Krow snatches his snowboard and lifts him into the air!

"Hey! Let me down!" cries Horo.

"I will, but after I go up high enough!" says Krow. But then the snowboard blows out cold air at Krow, making him let go of it, and he gets blown high into the sky. "WHA!"

Horo falls back to the ground and safely lands using his snowboard while Krow plummets into some tall grasses. "You're cool, big bro!" cheers Pirika. "You defeated the big bird!"

Horo turns to Kudgel and says, "You're the only one now!" He gets onto his snowboard and jumps up into the air. A large icicle grows out from under his snowboard and he is going to drop down on Kudgel to pierce him with it.

But to his surprise, Kudgel also jumps up into the air, higher than him! Horo is surprised that someone big like him can jump that high! Kudgel raises his club overhead and is about to bring it down on Horo. Horo quickly flips over and the club slams into the snowboard instead. The impact sends him plummeting onto the ground like a comet.

CRASH!

Horo gets up and holds his head painfully. "Oww… That hurts…" And worst of all, his snowboard is now in pieces! He looks up and sees Kudgel dropping down on him, so he quickly rolls aside before he gets squashed.

"Don't be disappointed, brother!" says Pirika. "You can still use the Ikapusi I gave you!"

"You're cheering on other people, but you're doing nothing yourself," says a voice from behind her. Pirika turns around and is shocked to see Krow! "Everyone in a fight should get involved."

"AHHH!" screams Pirika, and then she quickly runs away, but unfortunately, she trips on a twig and falls to the ground.

Krow uses his talons to grab her by the legs and lifts her up into the air! "Let me down!" cries Pirika. "Brother! Help me!"

"Hey! Leave my sister out of this!" Horo shouts at Krow, but the giant vulture ignores him.

Krow swings Pirika around in midair in circles, making her dizzy. "Stop it!" she yells. "I'm going to get sick!"

"But I'm having fun!" says Krow. "You should enjoy it also!"

"I don't like it!"

"Kudgel! Get your club ready! We're going to play a bit of baseball!" Krow calls to Kudgel. The Kremling nods in response and lifts up his spiked club, and then Krow flies towards Kudgel with Pirika still under his talons.

"What are you doing to her! Stop it!" shouts Horo.

Krow flies nearer and nearer to Kudgel while Pirika screams even louder and louder. HELP! NOOOOOO!"

Horo finds out what the Kremling is going to do, and he runs towards him to stop him. "Stop! Don't do it!"

Krow smiles evilly as he brings Pirika closer and closer towards Kudgel.

"HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she screams again. Like all intense moments in an anime, slow motion occurs as Horohoro runs nearer and nearer towards Kudgel.

Pirika is screaming her head off as Kudgel swings the club towards her face. The club comes closer and closer to her face and…

SMAAAAAAASH!

Several drops of blood splatter everywhere as Pirika is knocked up high into the sky by the spiked club. Horo watches with a horrible shock in his face.

Pirika soars lifelessly through the sky, and slowly back towards the ground. Horo quickly runs below her and she falls onto his reached out hands. Horo looks at her face and is struck with shock and grief. "No… Pirika… No…"

Pirika's face is entirely covered and dripping with blood, she even lost a couple of teeth. Her skin is torn and badly cut. She looks almost unrecognizable with such a battered face. Horo drops onto his knees and begins to weep. "Pirika… This… can't… be…"

But Krow and Kudgel are just laughing heartlessly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Horo calmly places Pirika on the ground, and he stands up and glares at the evil duo. "How dare you…!" he says angrily. "How can you do this and laugh so happily!"

"Because she is weak and cannot fight! She deserves it!" replies Krow.

"She's just a little girl and you did such a terrible thing to her!"

"So? Life is cruel after all!"

Horo can't take it anymore. He is extremely mad. He grits his teeth hard and clenches his fists tightly. He seems to be ready to kill someone.

"Bro… brother…" says a slow and painful voice. Horo quickly turns around and is surprised to see Pirika still breathing. "Bro… The switch… We must… hit it…"

Horo runs to her side and says, "Pirika! You're still alive! Thanks god you're not dead!"

"My head hurts… But we… must not… lose…"

"What! That girl is still alive after taking a fatal blow in her head!" gasps Krow. "What kind of person is she!" Kudgel is equally shocked too.

Horo gets up and turns to the two. "You're going to regret for what you have done!"

"If she isn't dead, then we'll do it again!" Krow zooms towards Pirika and lifts her into the air again.

"No! Don't do it again!" yells Horo, and then he realizes he should go after Kudgel first. He quickly oversouls Kororo into a small wooden stick, turning it into a long ice sword.

"Clubs up, Kudgel!" Crow shouts to Kudgel, and the Kremling lifts up his club again.

"You said I'm weak, right? I'll show you I'm not!" Pirika shouts at Krow. She reaches into her pocket and takes out a spiral shell. To be precise, it's a Dial Shell. Yes, it is the ones that she received from the Straw Hat Pirates in the previous story.

She points the dial at Krow's and shouts, "Flame Dial!" The dial shoots a stream of fire into Krow's face.

"YAAAAAAAAA! IT BURNS!" Krow quickly lets go of Pirika and he flies around madly, and eventually dives down into a nearby pond to douse off. Pirika falls towards the ground and Horo once again catches her.

Next, he turns to Kudgel and says, "You're next!" He runs towards Kudgel with his ice sword ready. Kudgel also holds his club in an offensive position.

When Horo got near Kudgel, he shouts, "Ice Sword Slash!" And he swings the ice sword at Kudgel, cutting him across the chest.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams the Kremling painfully. The slash not only hurt him, but also sends him flying into the air.

Krow sticks his head out of the pond water. "Curse that girl! Wait till I…" Before he can finish his phrase, Kudgel falls on top of him and they bang head to head. Then they pass out and sink into the bottom of the pond together.

"We did it!" exclaims Horo. He notices a small shrine ahead of them and comes to the conclusion that must be where the button is. He quickly runs into the shrine and, sure enough, a large colorful button is there. He jumps onto it and presses it into the floor. A loud rumbling is heard, and then there is silence. "That did it, I guess…"

"I think we did it," says Pirika. "Ow… My head hurts again…" And she collapses onto the ground.

"Pirika!" Horo runs to her and lifts her up by the head. "Please be all right, my sister!" He takes out a handkerchief and wipes the blood off her face, but the severe amount of blood instantly dyed the entire handkerchief red.

"Don't worry, brother, I won't die…" she says slowly. "I will never leave your side…"

And so, Horohoro and Pirika won the battle against Krow and Kudgel. They even successfully activated the first switch. What about the others? Will they make it?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That ends the first fight! What do you think? Do you like it? Is the moment where Pirika gets clubbed in the head shocking? Please review to make me happy! Pretty please!


	6. Battle 2

Oh well, if this is as much review as this story can get, then let it be… I decided to continue this story until the end, whether you like it or not. This story appears to be a failure after all.

**Chapter 6: Giant Spider**

* * *

"I've never seen such a gigantic spider in my life!" exclaims Tokageroh.

"Neither have I!" says Ryu.

"You humans are now trapped in my domain," Arich tells them. "You have no escape!"

The two shamans look around them, and Arich is right: Their surroundings are covered by a large dome-shaped web, and there is no way they can get out. "Oh no! We're trapped!" says Lyserg.

"You will be trapped here and die, like all that happened to my preys!" says Arich as he crawls down from his web and towards the ground.

"We'll have to fight him, Lyserg!" says Ryu, readying his weapon. "There's no escape now; plus, we have to get to the switch or something!"

"You're right. We should never escape from an enemy!" agrees Lyserg, readying his pendulum as well.

"You have no options left. Be prepared to die!" roars Arich.

"Like I'll listen to you!" Ryu oversouls Tokageroh into his wooden sword and jumps at the giant spider. Arich quickly hops back onto his web to avoid the blow and Ryu strikes the ground instead. He faces the spider and jumps towards him for a second attempt.

Arich shot out a long sticky web that latches onto Ryu's weapon, and then swings him around and around.

Ryu screams wildly as if one is riding a roller coaster as he gets swing around. Finally, Arich disconnects the web string and sends Ryu flying towards the web on the sides of the battlefield.

Lyserg quickly shoot his pendulum and wraps it around Ryu, pulling him onto the ground before he touches and gets stuck on the sticky web. "Thanks a lot, Lyserg!" Ryu thanks him happily.

Lyserg turns to Arich and shoots his pendulum at him. Arich quickly hops into the air and shot a string out of his spinneret, latching into the web ceiling above and then swings around like Tarzan.

While swinging around the air, Arich opens mouth and spit out several green balls, which bounces off any solid floor it touches. One of the green balls hit Ryu in his arm and burns through his clothe. "Ow! It's acid!" he cries. "It's going to burn through my skin! Help!"

"It's just a little bit, so it's not a big problem," Lyserg tells him. "But still, if we get hit by several of them, we can be done for!" He turns to the giant spider and attacks with his pendulum again.

Arich isn't able to avoid the pendulum in time, and it caught one of his legs. Lyserg lifts him up into the air and then slams him back down roughly.

THUD!

Arich lies still on the ground, not moving at all. Ryu slowly approaches it to see if it's still alive. "You did well, Lyserg! You sure got this…" Suddenly, Arich lifts a leg and knocks Ryu backwards with it. "Ow!"

Arich gets up and crawls towards Lyserg. "You're pretty outstanding for a human, kid." Lyserg slowly takes some steps back in fear, and then he fires the pendulum at Arich again, but to his surprise, Arich grabs the tip of the pendulum with his mouth and locks it there.

Lyserg tries to pull his pendulum back, but the giant spider's strength gave him a hard time. While he trying to pull back, Arich lunges at him with mouth wide open and catches his body between his jaws!

"Lyserg! Let him go, eight-legged freak!" Ryu shouts at Arich.

Lyserg struggles around in between the spider's jaws. "Let me go! Help!"

Ryu readies his weapon and runs towards Arich. "Let him go, or else I…"

Arich closes his jaws together tightly with Lyserg still in between, and then a sickening crack is heard. Now we switch to an x-ray scene of Lyserg's body, and we see a crack appearing on his backbone.

CRACK!

Lyserg instantly stops moving, and Ryu froze in his track. "No… How dare you…" Ryu charges at Arich while screaming at the top of his voice, and whacks the spider on the head hard. The spider roars in pain and lets go Lyserg and then backs off several steps.

Ryu quickly picks up Lyserg and says, "Lyserg! No! Don't die! Talk to me!"

Lyserg painfully and slowly mutters out, "Am… I… dead…?"

"No! Don't say that! You're still alive and you'll never die! Even if you can't move any longer, I still will not let you die!"

Arich gets up and glares at Ryu. "I will kill you!"

Ryu gently places Lyserg onto the ground and turns to the spider and glares him with an even more frightening eye. "THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE! RAAAAAA!" He charges at the spider and whacks him hard in the head again.

"RAAR!" roars Arich as he gets hit, and then Ryu continues to whack him over and over and over and over…

Arich quickly hops onto a web and fires several acidic green balls at Ryu, but he clears them all with a single swipe of his wooden sword. He swings his wooden sword horizontally in air and it shot out 8 snakeheads. Each of the head bites on the 8 legs of Arich and, with tremendous strength, pulls him onto the ground with a crash.

CRASH!

Before Arich can get up, Ryu slashes him his abdomen hard. Arich shrieks out in pain and drops limp onto the ground.

Ryu runs back to Lyserg. "Lyserg! It's all right now! I defeated the vile arachnid! Can you still stand?"

Lyserg tries to move his finger, but has a hard time. He tries to get up, but feels great pain in his body and drops back onto the ground. "Ah! It hurts… I think… I'm para… lyzed… for the rest… of my… life…"

"Don't say that! I believe there is a great doctor out there somewhere who can heal you!"

"The… switch… Ryu… The switch…"

"Oh yes! The switch! You wait here while I go activate it!" And then Ryu runs towards that large hollow tree and cuts down the web around it, creating an entrance for himself to go inside.

Morphine flies next to Lyserg and looks at him with a face of concern and compassion. "I'm not sure… how long… I can… still live…" says Lyserg slowly. Then he feels a slight rumbling on the ground, and then Ryu steps out from the tree.

"It's all done," he says. "I pressed the large switch inside and then the rumbling came. I believe something must've happened to the crocodile-shaped mountain. Come, Lyserg, let's go back to the others. I'll carry you."

He picks up Lyserg and carries him on his back as they both leave the forest of dead trees.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ouch, Lyserg broke his back… Don't worry; nobody is going to die in this story. The heroes, at least…

So review and wait for the next chapter!


	7. Battle 3

I should give thanks to Blue Rose, Star AJT 84, and Retasuika for being the only ones to review my story! You are good friends of mines from now on!

**Chapter 7: Fear of Bees**

* * *

Tamao is wandering aimlessly around the island by herself. Maybe not by herself, since she has her guardian spirits with her. "Master Yoh! Miss Anna! Where are you?" she calls out. "Oh no… I'm lost…"

"We gave you directions and still got lost," says Ponchi.

"You're really bad at navigating, aren't you?" says Konchi.

"It's your fault! You gave me the wrong directions!" says Tamao.

"Then why must you get left behind in the first place?"

"Um… Let's just keep moving."

So they keep on moving. Eventually, they ran into someone familiar standing a few feet in front of them. "Hey, isn't that the Afro kid?" asks Ponchi.

"Chocolove!" Tamao immediately runs to him. "I'm glad to meet someone at last!"

"Tamao! What are you doing here?" Chocolove asks her.

"I got lost…"

"Be careful! There are giant bees around here! And boy, are they tough!"

"Bees…?" Tamao trembles in fear and backs off slowly. "I'm scare of bees…"

"Watch out!" Chocolove quickly pushes Tamao onto the ground just before some needles fly into her. They both fall to the ground with Chocolove lying on top of her.

"Ahhhh! Get off me!" Tamao pushes Chocolove off her body and slaps him rapidly.

"I was trying to help you…" mumbles Chocolove with a swollen face.

King Zing and Queen B. are hovering in the air above them. "Our target just increased by one," says B.

"This will give our children a better fill, wouldn't it?" says Zing.

Chocolove gets into fighting position. "I'll handle them! Tamao, you better hide for your own safety!"

Queen B. charges at Chocolove as he prepares to attack, but instead of going for him, Queen B. flies past him. "Uh? What?" wonders Chocolove. He turns around and sees Queen B. aiming for Tamao!

Tamao screams in fright. "AAAAHHHH! DON'T COME NEAR ME! I'M SCARE OF BEES!" And then she runs off into the woods with B. chasing after her.

"Oh no! I must help her!" Chocolove prepares to go after her, but is immediately stopped by a needle being shot into his right leg. "AH!"

"I will not let you go anywhere," says King Zing.

"Argh! I'll have to defeat you quick!" Chocolove dashes at Zing and swipes his claws at him, but the bee moves around swiftly to avoid the attacks.

"You're not fast enough." King Zing starts flying around Chocolove in circles very fast. He moves so fast that he creates an illusion of many bees.

"Darn! He's too fast for me to catch up!" says Chocolove. "Which is the real one?"

Several needles shoot out from the circle of bees. The needles came out in such a great number and so unpredictably that Chocolove could not avoid them. The needles hit him and pierce into his skin. "OUCH!"

"Do you have enough?" says the voice of King Zing from among the many bees. "Are you ready to be fed to our children?"

"I must not die here!" he says to himself. "Not until I become a great comedian!"

-

Tamao is still running from Queen B. "Help me! I'm scared of bees!" she screams.

"This is no time for being scared!" Ponchi tells her. "You must fight the enemy, or else you will die!"

"But I'm scared! I was stung by a bee when I was younger and I have been scared of them ever since!"

"It's no use crying over the past! Running away won't do you any good!" Konchi tells her. "Look! She's catching up!"

Queen B. bashes into Tamao's back and pushes her onto the ground.

"AH!"

"You're mine!" says Queen B. She lunges forward and thrusts her stinger at Tamao, who quickly rolls aside to avoid the stab. Queen B. lifts up her stinger and goes for another attempt, but Tamao avoided it again by rolling aside.

This went on for a while until Tamao picked up a stone and hurls it at Queen B's face, and then she quickly gets up and runs off. "How dare you!" says Queen B. angrily.

Tamao kept on running and running until she ends up back at where Chocolove is fighting King Zing. Chocolove is lying on the ground, exhausted from the needle attacks. "Chocolove! Are you all right?" Tamao asks him in concern.

"What are you doing here…? I told you to run!"

Suddenly, Queen B. zooms out of the bushes and towards Tamao. She didn't have time to avoid the incoming attack and Queen B. stabs her needle right through Tamao's right shoulder and pins her to a tree. "YAAAAA!"

"Tamao! Nooo!" screams Chocolove.

"OH NO! SHE'S DEAD!" scream Konchi and Ponchi.

Queen B. pulls her stinger off Tamao and she falls to the ground. "I finally killed you," says Queen B.

But Tamao slowly gets up again and grunts painfully.

"Still not dead yet? Now for the final blow!" Queen B. readies her stinger again.

"No! Tamao! Run!" Chocolove quickly heads forward to rescue her, but King Zing drops on top of him and holds him to the ground.

Just before Queen B. thrusts her stinger forward for the fatal blow, Ponchi rushes into Tamao's shield-like thingamajig and oversouls. This creates a large shield that blocks her from the hit. Queen B. stinger breaks upon hitting the oversouled shield. "What!"

"Thanks… Ponchi…" says Tamao.

Konchi flies towards Tamao and says, "Quick! Oversoul me quick!"

"Okay!" Tamao oversouls Konchi into her weapon and it turns into a bow-like device. She aims it at Queen B. and fires.

This caught Queen B. by surprise and the arrow pierces into her head. She lets out a scream and falls back onto the ground and stops moving.

King Zing is shocked and enraged to see this. "How dare you kill Queen B! I will kill you!" Zing gets up and flies towards Tamao at a high speed.

"AHHHHH!" screams Tamao.

Just before King Zing hits Tamao, Chocolove rushes at him and slashes him with his claws. "I won't let you!" shouts Chocolove.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" screams King Zing as he gets slashed into pieces.

Tamao drops onto her knees. "Phew… Saved at last…"

"The enemies are resting in peace now…" says Chocolove. "We won at last…"

"Thank you for rescuing me!"

"No problem! Now let's look for the switch."

"Are you hurt? You're bleeding all over!"

"Nah. They're no big deal. How about you? You got a big hole in your right shoulder."

"You're right! Ow! It hurts!"

"Man, you're slow to react!"

To make a long story short, they eventually found the switch hidden inside a small cave not far from where they are. They press the switch and a small rumbling follows. "What's happening?" asks Tamao.

"Perhaps it's taking effect on the crocodile mountain," says Chocolove. "Now that we're done. Let's go meet the others!"

So they head out the cave and went to where they should go.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, the shamans here didn't get such a painful experience as the other two. I figured that Chocolove should need a partner to help him in this battle, and I randomly picked Tamao for no apparent reason. I'm strange…

Anyway, I'm hoping to see reviews from my beloved fans!


	8. Battle 4

Reviews are getting more and more, but only from the same 3 people, but I'm still happy! I hope other people will notice this story too.

**Chapter 8: Mole and the Sword**

* * *

Ren and Pai-Long are preparing to confront Hardhat and Kleever while Jun is standing at the back cheering for her brother and guardian.

"I'll fight the possessed sword and you fight the oversized mole," says Ren.

"I'll do as you say," replies Pai-Long.

"So you want to play it that way? I will! But Kleever doesn't care as long as he can dip his blade into someone's blood!" says Hardhat, and then he digs into the ground in a blink of an eye.

Kleever positions itself so that its tip of the blade is pointing at Ren, and then it charges at him. Ren holds up his kwan-dao and blocks the sword, and then they proceed to have a swordfight.

Hardhat reaches his claw out of the ground to slash Pai-Long, but the undead hops back to avoid it. Hardhat continues it again, but once again misses. This kept on going and going until Pai-Long is annoyed. He punches the ground where Hardhat is supposed to be under, but the mole pops out from behind him all of a sudden and swipes his claws. Pai-Long was able to flip away quickly before he gets hit.

"You're very quick for a big bulk like you!" says Hardhat.

Ren is still clashing swords with Kleever. The possessed sword backs off and hurls several fireballs at Ren, who quickly leaps aside to avoid it. "Rapid Tempo!" Ren thrusts his weapon in midair rapidly, firing several golden beams. The beams hit Kleever and send it flying backwards, slicing through a rock along the way, and then it drops onto the ground and stops moving.

"Is that all?" wonders Ren. "I was expecting more!"

Pai-Long is trying to hit Hardhat, but the mole pops up and down from the several holes that were dug earlier, so Pai-Long never scored a hit.

Hardhat pops out from a hole far from Pai-Long and throws his hat at him. Pai-Long quickly dodges the hat and it flies past him and towards Jun. She quickly ducks down to avoid it, but the hat comes back like a boomerang and slashes through her left arm in the process. "AH!"

The hat flies back to Hardhat and he puts it back onto his head. "Ha! My hat is like a boomerang. Because very few people know about it, they always end up getting hit as it is returning!"

"How dare you harm Lady Jun!" says Pai-Long angrily. He charges at the mole and tries to hit him again, but like usual, Hardhat pops into the hole to avoid the hit.

Ren looks at the fallen sword, which is starting to move again. Kleever gets up and glows in a blood red aura. "You're really pissed off, are you?" asks Ren. "Very well! That's the way I want it!"

Kleever charges at Ren and they fight again, but the possessed sword is fighting more furiously than before.

Pai-Long is getting more and more tired because he couldn't hit the mole at all. He looks at the holes around him and is trying to predict which hole he'll come out of. "Hehehe! Are you only aware of yourself?" says the voice of Hardhat coming from under the ground.

"Where are you? Come out at once!" demands Pai-Long.

"Now there are three of you, but why is only two fighting? Shouldn't everyone join the fun?"

Jun knows that Hardhat is talking about her, and she becomes aware of her surroundings. She looks back and forth for any incoming danger. Suddenly, Hardhat bursts out of the ground right next to her.

"Lady Jun! Watch out!" yells Pai-Long. Hardhat swings his claw at Jun and slashes her hard.

"AHHHHH!" She flies to the muddy ground with a large slash mark on her face and body. "Ugh… That hurts…"

Ren turns to look at Jun in concern. "Sister!" This gave a chance for Kleever to attack. He swings horizontally at Ren and cuts a gash in his right waist. "YAAAAA!" Ren drops his weapon and flies onto the ground in pain. "Ugh… I let my guard… down…!"

As Jun is trying to get up, Hardhat pops out again and hits her. "OUCH!"

"Stop it!" shouts Pai-Long. "Your opponent is I! Don't hurt her!"

But Hardhat ignores what he said and sticks his hand out of the ground and grabs Jun by her legs. "Want to go for a ride, lady?" And then he moves forward at a high speed, poking only his head and hands out of the ground. Because his hands are holding onto Jun, she gets pushed along as he moves.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing to me!" she screams.

Pai-Long quickly runs after them. "You! Stop it! Come back here!"

Ren gets up and grunts painfully. "Jun! I'll help you!" But he is immediately slashed in the back by Kleever. "AAAAHHHHH!" He collapses onto the ground.

Hardhat keeps on pushing Jun forward at a quick speed while Pai-Long is chasing from behind. "Let her go!"

"Stop! There's a stone wall in front!" screams Jun. "Stop!"

"I'm moving so fast that I can't stop!" says Hardhat sarcastically.

Jun gets pushed closer and closer to the wall. "NOOOOO!"

CRASH!

Hardhat crashes her right through the wall but did not stop there; he keeps on pushing her. This badly injured her face; blood is trickling down from it.

"Lady Jun! You monster, stop it!" yells Pai-Long while chasing the mole.

"I told you I can't stop!" replies Hardhat. "Hey Kleever! In for some slaughter?"

Kleever was about to spear Ren right through the heart when Hardhat called him, so it turns its attention to the mole. "I'll push the girl into you and you slice her head off clean, okay?" asks Hardhat. The eyes on the handle of Kleever glows in red, meaning to say yes. It positions itself to ready to give a deadly blow.

Ren slowly gets up. "I must not… let you… do it…"

Hardhat gets closer and closer to Kleever with Jun still in his grasp. "NOOOOO! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!" she screams.

Ren quickly pulls out the Sword of Thunder and stabs it into the earth. "Golden Thunder Impalement!"

This causes lots of sharp spikes to stick out of the ground. Because it came from the ground, it also poked Hardhat's butt in the process. "OWW!" He flies out of the ground and hurls Jun into the air. He was very near to Kleever when this happened. Kleever swings itself forward and cut Hardhat across his body instead. "UUUUUWAAAAAA!"

Hardhat flies into the air and falls back down with a crash, wallowing a puddle of his own blood.

Pai-Long hops into the air and catches Jun as she is falling back down. "Are you all right, Lady Jun?" he asks her in concern.

"I'm fine…" she replies weakly.

Ren turns to Kleever and slashes it with the Sword of Thunder. The powerful slash cleaves Kleever in half. The two halves of the sword fall onto the ground and the aura around it fades off.

"Huh… We did it…" says Ren.

Pai-Long drops onto the ground and places Jun down. She runs to Ren and hugs him tight. "I'm so glad you're all right, Ren!"

"Ugh! It hurts!"

"Oh sorry! I didn't know you are badly injured!" She lets go of Ren and is shocked to see her arms dyed in red. "Ren! You're bleeding all over!"

"These are nothing! You're badly injured in the face too."

"No! You're more serious! You need treatment at once!"

"Not until we found the switch."

"I believe it is there," says Pai-Long, pointing to a small dome up ahead. He runs into the dome and sees the switch, so he presses it and they all experience a short rumbling, and then it stops.

"Is that all?" wonders Ren, and then he collapse onto the ground due to loss of blood.

Jun kneels down next to him in concern. "Ren! Please be all right!"

"We must get back to the meeting place," says Pai-Long.

"Yes! Let's go!" She carries Ren on her back, even though she could've let Pai-Long do it, and they return to the crocodile mountain.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I hope this fight is good for you. Anyway, review!


	9. Battle 5

**Chapter 9: Giant Kremling**

* * *

Yoh, Anna, and Manta are walking up a steep hill. Yoh and Manta are rather tired, but Anna isn't. Even if she is, she wouldn't show it anyway. "I'm tired…" complains Yoh. "When will we reach the top…?"

"You're getting useless all the time," says Anna. "Looks like I have to triple your training."

Upon hearing this, Yoh quickly runs up the hill at a very fast speed.

"That's better."

-

They finally got to the top, where there is a cliff with the sea at the bottom. And it is a rather long drop too. "Ah… Finally here at last! And what a beautiful sight!" says Yoh.

"There's no time for sightseeing," Anna tells him. "We need to find the switch."

"I know."

Suddenly, they hear a loud roar, and then a gigantic Kremling, known as Kerozene, rises from behind the cliff! "What is that!" gasps Manta.

"It must be one of those crocodiles," says Anna. "Yoh, you handle him."

"I know. You and Manta stay back, okay?" says Yoh. "Time to battle, Amidamaru."

"I am ready when you are," says Amidamuar as he fades into existence.

"Okay, then oversoul into the Harusame!" Yoh turns Amidamaru into a spirit ball and puts him into his sword. The sword glows with a blue aura and a large red shield forms around the hilt.

Kerozene whips out two large swords in his hands, but the swords are still considered very small in Kerozene's point of view. He slams it down towards Yoh, but he successfully avoids it. The Kremling then swings it horizontally to hit him, but he jumps up avoid it.

No matter how Kerozene swings the double swords, Yoh is able to avoid each strike swiftly and with ease.

"I never knew Yoh is this agile!" says Manta.

"My training sure paid off," says Anna. "It never fails."

Yoh hops back a few yards from Kerozene and says, "Okay, it's my turn to attack. Celestial Slash!" He swings his sword in air and fires a crescent-shaped beam at Kerozene. It hits his right sword and shatters it into pieces.

Kerozene roars angrily and hurls his other sword at Yoh, who bats it away easily with his own.

"You shouldn't throw your sword. Now you don't have any weapons. What will you do?"

Kerozene takes a deep breath and let loose a stream of fire from his mouth. The shield around the sword's hilt quickly appears in front of Yoh and protects him from the flame.

"Oh no! Yoh is in trouble!" gasps Manta.

"No, he's all right," Anna tells him. "There is no way he can lose to a simple attack like this."

When Kerozene stops breathing fire, Yoh puts down the shield. "Over already?" he says curiously, but he is instantly punched by the Kreming's giant fist and is sent flying onto the ground. "Ow!"

Kerozene brings up his massive foot and brings it down at Yoh to stomp him, but he is able to roll aside before he gets flattened.

Yoh gets up and jumps at Kerozene to attack him. He jumps around the Kremling's body and slashes him in every part. Kerozene roars in frustration as he gets slashed, and he sways his hand around his body to get Yoh off.

Yoh finally drops back onto the ground and says to himself, "This thing won't go down, despite the fact I hit him several times already!" He turns to Anna and Manta and tells them, "We can't keep Donkey Kong and his friends waiting! You two must go find the switch! Don't worry; I'll catch up with you after I defeated this monster."

"Yoh is right! We must go find the switch first!" says Manta.

"Then let's go," says Anna, and they both run towards where the switch is.

Kerozene sees the two running towards the switch, and because K. Rool told him that no one should touch the switch, he breathes fire in at them. "Manta, Anna! Watch out!" Yoh shouts to them.

Manta and Anna turn around to see a large fireball coming towards them, and they quickly jump to the side and land onto some soft mud.

"Phew… That was close…" says Manta with a sigh of relief.

"Ugh… My dress is dirty…" says Anna in disgust.

Yoh jumps up to attack Kerozene again. "Don't hurt my friends! Your opponent is I alone!" He raises his sword and is about to slash Kerozene when the Kremling swings his massive hand at him and sends him onto the ground with a hard thud. "AH!"

Then Kerozene turns to Anna and Manta and picks up a large boulder, and hurls it at them. Manta screams in fright and quickly runs off by himself. Anna tries to get up to run, but she slips on the mud and falls again. She turns around and sees the boulder coming closer and closer to her. "Oh no…"

Yoh sees the boulder falling towards Anna, and he quickly runs towards her. "Anna! Run!"

The boulder falls closer and closer to her…

SLAM! SQUISH!

The boulder crushed her underneath, but her left hand is still sticking out from beneath it on the side.

A shocked expression appears on Yoh's face, and also Manta's. "Miss Anna… She… This can't be…" says Manta.

Yoh drops to his knees and tears begin to fall. "Anna… My Anna…"

Kerozene approaches him from behind and raises his fist. Yoh suddenly turns around and glares at him with really angry eyes. "How dare you!" He pulls out a small red knife-looking thing and touches it against his sword. In a bright flash, the two fused together to become a large beam sword!

Kerozene brings his fist down, but Yoh quickly dashed aside to dodge it. He swings the large sword at Kerozene's body, making a large gash across it. Kerozene cries in pain when hit. Yoh shoots up into the sky using the sword and slashes Kerozene across the face this time. Kerozene lets out a yowl and takes many steps back.

Yoh charges at him and again and says, "This is for Anna!" He thrusts the sword forward and stabs Kerozene right through the body. Manta is rather shocked to see Yoh killing off his enemy in a rather brutal way, as it is the first time he ever done something like this.

Yoh pulls the sword out of Kerozene's body and the giant Kremling falls backwards off the cliff and plummets into the sea below.

SPLASH!

Yoh looks down at the sea from the cliff for a few seconds, and then he quickly runs to the boulder that Anna is underneath. "Anna… Do we part ways from here… just like this…?"

Manta is also starting to cry. Even though Anna treated him rather cruelly, he still feels sad that this is the end of her. But wait… He notices that her left arm, which is sticking out from beneath the boulder, is twitching a bit. "Yoh! The fingers are still moving! She's still alive!"

"Really!" Yoh slashes the boulder with his sword and shatters it, freeing Anna from underneath. There lies Anna, wounded all over and lying in a blood-spattered mess. It was the softness of the muddy ground that softened the impact. She was pushed into the mud, and this as what prevented her from being crushed into a piece of paper.

Yoh lifts her up by her head. "Anna! Please say something! Please don't die!"

Anna slowly opens her eyes. "Yoh… Am I… in heaven…?"

"Don't say that! You're alive and well! I'll never let you leave my side!"

"Miss Anna! It's great that you're still alive!" says Manta with joy.

"It's all right now, Anna. I defeated the monster who tried to kill you."

"Thanks… Yoh…" And then she closes her eyes and passes out, but luckily, she's still breathing.

Yoh lifts her up and carries her on his back. "She needs to be treated instantly," says Manta. "Even though the muddy ground softened the impact, she still broke lots of bones and took serious internal injuries."

"I know, but we have to find the switch first."

"Right. I believe it's up on top of that rock."

They both look up at the towering rock. "How do we get up there?" asks Manta.

Suddenly, Anna, still being carried by Yoh, grabs him by the hair and tosses him up onto the rock.

"WHOA!"

"Uh… Anna…? You don't have to push yourself…" says Yoh, surprised by her sudden movement.

"How else are you going to get up there?" Anna asks him.

Up on the rock, Manta gets up and holds his head. "Ow… Miss Anna sure has lots of strength to survive a boulder crush and then even throw me up here… Oh look, it's the switch!" Manta jumps on top of the switch and steps on it rapidly until it sinks into the rock. A rumbling follows shortly after it is pressed. "Done, I guess…" He looks down from his standing place and shouts to Yoh, "How do I get down?"

"Um… Jump?"

"Are you kidding me! It's too high!"

"Just let me down and you catch him," Anna tells Yoh.

"But you're too weak to stand!" protests Yoh.

"Who says I'm too weak?" She hops down from Yoh's back and stands on two legs perfectly. "See?"

"Uh… Yeah, you still have strength…" Yoh looks up the rock. "Manta! Jump down and I'll catch you!"

"All right…" Manta has no choice, so he says a short prayer and jumps down from the rock and into Yoh's hand safely.

"There! What did I tell you?" says Yoh.

"Good catch!"

"All right, let's return to the others," says Anna. "But can you carry me again?"

"But you said you can walk by yourself," says Yoh.

"Who cares? I like being carried by you. You're going to carry me too after we get married, right?"

Yoh blushes at hearing this. "Um, yeah… All right, hop on…" He bends down and lets Anna climb onto his back. "Hold on tight."

So they walk back down the steep hill to return to the others.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

So all 5 of the switches are activated. Ouch… Anna is crushed underneath a boulder, and she still lives! That's the good thing about stories—you can make things however you want!

Sorry if this chapter is rather short; I'm sort of running out of ideas. But anyway, I hope you still like it.


	10. Truth Drug

**Chapter 10: Truth-Drug**

* * *

While all those battles were going on outside, K. Rool, Cranky, Klump, and Dr. Scientistein are already deep inside the Crocodile Core. In fact, they are standing in front of the seal to the Crystal Coconut. "All that I need now is the password," says K. Rool.

Cranky is tied onto a chair, and he yells as he struggles. "Never! I'll never tell you the password!"

Dr. Scientistein approaches Cranky with a syringe in his hand. "He'll speak all right, boss." And he injects the truth-drug into Cranky's arm.

"Ow! That hurts! You assassin! How dare you… you…" Cranky begins to feel strange.

"So, let's work together, shall we?" K. Rool says to Cranky.

"Yes, master!" replies Cranky as if he's hypnotized.

"Here is the situation. I am here to get the Crystal Coconut so I can take over the world. But the problem is that a password is required to access the coconut, and that is what you're going to tell me."

"Yes, master! I have it in my mind for such a long time! It's 9, 10, 19, 40."

K. Rool writes down the numbers he heard. "9, 10, 19, 40, is it right? The password to access the Crystal Coconut?"

"Password? Oh no! It was on September 10, 1940; on that day I stole a banana from the neighbor! I was only a little toddler at that time!"

"Uh? What's this junk you're giving me?"

"The sad truth, sir. Alas, it is sad, but it must be told. A few days later, I stole my mother's favorite ring and allowed her to blame the maid!"

K. Rool asks Dr. Scientistein. "Well, doctor? Is this how it should be?"

"I don't understand," says Dr. Scientistein, scratching his head. "It never happened before."

"Poor maid… How she defended herself, but they threw her out of the house," continues Cranky. "I almost died of laughing at that time! Even then, I was the devil incarnate!"

"I think I'll give him another injection. The drug might not have been strong enough," says Dr. Scientistein as he prepares another syringe of drug.

"Very well, doctor," says K. Rool. So the doctor injects more drugs into Cranky's arm again. K. Rool once again asks the old ape, "Now who is going to tell me the password for the coconut?"

"Me!" replies Cranky. "100."

"100? Very good, my friend!"

"Yes, that is the exact amount of peanuts I stole from the neighbor!"

"Are you joking with me!"

"Trust me, it is no joking matter. I am rotten; rotten to the core."

"The password! Tell me the password! I demand that you tell me the password!"

"I am so rotten that I even installed close-circuit cameras at the lake so I can peek on the human girls as they take a bath! Dreadful, at my age, isn't it?"

K. Rool is hopping mad and burning furiously. "I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!"

"But you should care! There are lessons to be learned from the life of a dishonest ape."

K. Rool shouts at Dr. Scientistein angrily, "YOU STUPID DOCTOR! YOUR TRUTH-DRUG IS A SUCCESS! A TOTAL SUCCESS! ARGH!"

-

Just at this moment, the entrance of the Crocodile Core begins to open slowly. "It's opening!" says Diddy. "They have done it!"

"Quick! We must go inside and stop K. Rool!" says DK.

"Should we wait for the humans?" asks Dixie.

"I wish to, but we don't have time. Quick, let's go!"

So the three apes run into the core. They run through a long hallway that was supposed to have security traps of all sorts, but they are none now. "I can't believe K. Rool got through all the securities without a scratch!" says Diddy.

"He's getting stronger every time," says DK. "I fear that we do not have the strength to defeat him!"

When they are near the main chamber, they hear a loud shouting. "Now are you going to participate, you mangy monkey!"

'That's K. Rool's voice!" points out DK.

Back in the main chamber, K. Rool is frustrated that Cranky won't tell him the password. "Now tell me!"

"A mangy monkey… That's what I am. It can't be said to often, but there's no excuse either," says Cranky. "Think of my grandfather. My maternal grandfather, for instance…"

K. Rool bites his hat into pieces. "GGRRRRRR!"

"My grandfather, a humble farmer, a simple honest man. 'Donkey," he used to call me, as that was my former name. 'Donkey, remember this: An ill-gotten rhinoceros gathers no gain.'"

K. Rool bursts into flames. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" And he attacks Dr. Scientistein. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, DOCTOR!"

In desperation to defend himself, Dr. Scientistein jabs him with the syringe.

"YOW! You klutz! You stabbed me with the needle!"

"I'm sorry, boss!" apologizes the doctor.

"Wait… The syringe is empty, isn't it?"

"It was half-empty. You aren't feeling bad, are you?"

K. Rool begins to feel strange. "Bad… Bad? Of course I'm bad! I'm the devil incarnate! Let's hear anyone try to deny it!"

"Oh no… It's taking effect…" says the doctor.

"Excuse me? I am the devil incarnate!" protests Cranky upon hearing what K. Rool said.

"Oh yeah? Listen to this: I ruined my brother K. Lumsy and dragged my parents down the gutter," says K. Rool. "What do you say to that?"

"Kid's stuff! My great-aunt was so ashamed of me she laid down and died! Beat that!"

"Amateur! But you're not in my class! Think of the scheme I use to kidnap you! That took a man of great intelligence and without deficiency—a fiend!" K. Rool turns to Dr. Scientistein. "And you, doctor. I promised you 4000 gold coins if you can help me get the password out of Cranky, but all this time I made a plan to eliminate you when the job was done."

Dr. Scientistein begins to tremble in fear upon hearing this.

"Same goes for Manky Kong! Rich man, that's what he think he'll be with the money I flashed under his nose! He'll be disposed of when I'm ready! And also Congo Bongo is mined with bombs. The entire island will be blown sky-high and all life in there will be destroyed! Ha! The devil himself couldn't do better!"

DK and his two friends are furious to hear this. "That monster!" says Dixie angrily.

"Huh! You're not out of the nursery," says Cranky after hearing K. Rool lecture.

K. Rool is now angry at hearing this, and he shouts to Cranky, "Now let's get this straight! Do you agree that I'm wickeder than you?"

"No! I'll never agree! I rather die than to agree!"

"If that's what you want, die!"

"Quick! Time we intervene!" says DK, and he quickly runs into the main chamber. "K. Rool! Stop right there at once!"

"It's the Kongs!" gasps Klump. "How did they get in here?" Suddenly, Dixie hops on top of his helmet and pulls it down to his face. "Hey! I can't see!" And then Diddy trip him using his tail.

SLAM!

"Doh…" And he passes out.

"Ah, DK, just the person I want to see!" says K. Rool.

"What?" says DK curiously.

"You're an old friend; we've known each other for a long time. You tell him!" K. Rool points to Cranky. "Is it right, I'm the devil incarnate? He won't believe me!"

"I don't believe you! I don't believe you!" yells Cranky.

K. Rool begins to cry. "Boohoo! Nobody likes me! I wanna cry! Waaaa!" And DK punches him hard in the face, sending him into a wall.

BANG!

And he passes out.

Diddy and Dixie quickly unties Cranky, and he walks up to the fallen K. Rool and says, "Now out with it! Who's the dirtiest dog? You or me? Aha! So you won't talk! You admit it's me, right?'

"Pleases be quiet, Cranky," Diddy tells him. "We're in danger and we must get out quick!"

"Quiet, pipsqueak! Nobody talks when I'm talking!"

-

Outside the core, the shamans are all gathered together. "I bet DK and his friends are inside the core already," says Manta.

"May I ask something?" asks Chocolove. "Why is almost everyone carrying somebody in the back? Piggyback contest?" He asks this because Jun is carrying Ren, Yoh carrying Anna, Ryu carrying Lyserg, and Horohoro carrying Pirika.

"I told sis to let me down, but she wouldn't!" says Ren with a red face.

"But you cannot possibly walk with such an injured body!" says Jun.

"It feels good to be carried by my fiancé," says Anna, and this made Yoh red.

"Lyserg broke his back, so he must be carried," explains Ryu.

"My head hurts and I can't walk properly," says Pirika.

"So what do we do now?" asks Tamao, who isn't carried by anybody, and so is Chocolove.

"We should go inside and help DK," says Yoh. "It may be dangerous in there, so I think you girls and those gravely injured should stay outside." So Anna climbs down from his back.

"Be sure to come back alive, Yoh" Anna tells him.

"Sure! Have I come back dead before?"

Ren tells Jun to let him down. "I want to go and help the evil crocodile, so let me down!"

"But you cannot fight in this condition! It will get worse!"

"These wounds are nothing! I can still stand! Just let me down and you'll see!"

After much demanding, Jun finally agrees to let him go in. "Please don't overdo yourself, Ren."

"You go on ahead, brother," Pirika says to Horo.

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me?" he asks her.

"Never mind about me. You must be among the ones to save the world!"

"Okay, if that's what you said." So Horo lets Pirika onto the ground.

"I want to be on Master Yoh's side and help him!" says Ryu. "I'm sorry, Lyserg, but you'll need stay behind."

"I know… It's such a pity I can't help…" says Lyserg sadly.

"It is more important to look after your body. Don't be like Ren who always outdo himself."

"Say that again!" Ren shouts at him.

"All right, get going, you lot," Anna says to the boys. So Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove, and Ryu walk into the mouth of the crocodile mountain.

-

Back in the main chamber, Cranky is still shouting to K. Rool about who is the devil incarnate stuff. "Please be quiet, dad!" says DK. "We have to get out of here!"

"Who told you to speak!" Cranky yells at him. "Get this into your heads: Nothing, and nobody, can ever stop Cranky Kong from talking!"

"Is that so?" says Dixie, and she gets out sticky tape and tapes it over Cranky's mouth. "Nothing and nobody, eh?"

"Hmph! Hmph!" mumbles Cranky through the taped mouth.

"Where'd you get that?" Diddy asks her.

"I brought it in case Cranky won't stop his mindless lecturing."

DK asks Dr. Scientistein, "How long until the effect of the drug wears off?"

"It usually lasts about 10 minutes, but because I gave him about 2 or 3 shots, it can take more than 30 minutes," answers the doctor.

"Okay, we'll just keep his mouth taped until then. Now that your boss is ditching you, would you come with us and promise not to bring harm?"

"Okay, I will. I will make up for the mistakes I've done!"

"Not so fast, you dumb doctor!" shouts K. Rool, who has gotten back up.

"Looks like he's back to his senses," says Diddy.

K. Rool gets up and points his gun at them, "Nobody escapes my clutches! I will get the Crystal Coconut no matter what!"

DK steps towards him and cracks his knuckles. "Bring it on! I'm not scared of you!"

A ghostly crocodile appears next to K. Rool and asks, "May I help you, master?"

"I should introduce you to Crocolord first!" says K. Rool. "He is the spirit of the great crocodile king from 1000 years ago. He was also the one who drank the Crystal Coconut at that time too!"

"What! He drank the coconut before?" gasps Dixie.

"But my reign of terror was brought to an end by the Kong family," says Crocolord. "My soul lives on in anger and spite. Now K. Rool has accepted me as his guardian spirit. I will get my revenge on you Kongs for what your ancestors did to me!"

"This has nothing to do with us!" protests Diddy.

"Enough talking! You are all going to die! Crocolord, oversoul into the gun!" says K. Rool, so Crocolord enters the big gun K. Rool is holding. "Behold my new shaman powers!" He pulls the trigger and fires a glowing cannonball at DK.

DK quickly jumps aside to avoid the cannonball, and he runs at K. Rool to get him. He swings his fist forward, but K. Rool quickly hops back to dodge it, and then fires another cannonball. DK once again dodges it, but surprisingly enough, the cannonball flies back by itself and hits DK in the back! "Ah!"

"What! The cannonball flies back by itself!" gasps Diddy. "It must be a homing weapon!"

"The soul of Crocolord is in the cannonball, so he can move wherever he wants," explains K. Rool. "There is no way you can avoid my attacks!" And he fires more glowing cannonballs.

The cannonballs fly towards Diddy and Dixie, who are trapped against the wall. "Oh no! We're finished!" cries Dixie. Suddenly, DK appears in front of them and takes the cannonball hits himself.

"Ugh!"

"Donkey! You sacrifice yourself to save off!" gasps Diddy.

DK is still standing from the hit though. "No matter how strong you are, you cannot defeat me, K. Rool!"

"Is that so? Take this!" K. Rool fires another cannonball. DK stretches his hands forward and grabs the cannonball, much to K. Rool's surprise. He hurls it back like a baseball and it knocks K. Rool's gun off his hand. "What!" And the DK runs up to him and punches him in the head. "OW!" He flies onto the floor with a crash.

"You're finished, K. Rool!" says DK.

"You have not seen anything of my powers yet!" says K. Rool. He jumps over to his gun and grabs it. "Giant Oversoul!"

In a bright and blinding flash, K. Rool is seen standing on top of a gigantic crocodile with evil red eyes! "What is that!" cries Dixie.

"How did he do that!" gasps Diddy.

"There is no way you can defeat me now!" says K. Rool. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Try and guess if you can find out where I got the truth-drug and devil incarnate stuff from. It's a comic book.


	11. K Rool Duel

**Chapter 11: K. Rool Duel

* * *

**

DK and his two sidekicks stand before the gigantic crocodile Crocolord as it comes menacingly towards them. "How can we defeat something this big!" cries Dixie.

"Haha! You can't!" replies K. Rool. "Now prepare to die!" Crocolord opens its mouth and jumps forward for a bite, but the Kongs got away in time and Crocolord crashes into the wall instead. "Hmph! You Kongs are very good at running around! Come to think of it, with Crocolord's almighty strength, why don't I just bash open the seal to the Crystal Coconut instead?"

So K. Rool commands Crocolord to break open the seal. Crocolord opens its mouth and bites down at the seal, but when his teeth come in contact with it, some strange force repels him. He tries a second attempt, but the same result. "It seems that the only way is to use the password," says K. Rool. "If only I can get it out of that stubborn Cranky!"

DK sneaks up from Crocolord's back and jumps towards him for a back attack on K. Rool, but Crocolord lifts up his tail and knocks him into a wall. K. Rool turns to DK and says, "Is that how you are? Doing sneaky attacks on others? I ought to kill you all first! Give them the finishing blow, Crocolord! Homing Cannonballs!"

Crocolord opens its mouth and fires several glowing spheres at them. The Kongs are cornered against a wall and have no way to run. "We're done for!" cry Diddy and Dixie while holding each other tightly.

Suddenly, Horohoro jumps in front of them out of nowhere and creates a large ice shield and blocks the incoming attacks. A large flashy explosion follows and the ice shield is shattered. "Whoa! That attack must be very powerful to destroy this ice shield!" exclaims Horo.

"You saved us!" says Dixie with joy. "You're my hero!"

"You guys are here at last! Now let us fight K. Rool with all our strengths!" says DK. "Good thing he haven't figure out the password yet." Soon, the rest of the shaman follows into the chamber.

"Look at that giant crocodile!" says Chocolove.

"So that fat croc performed Giant Oversoul," says Ren. "But seeing how Yoh defeated him so easily back on our ship, he should be a pushover here too!" Ren performs oversoul and Bason transforms into a large robot-like warrior.

"That's amazing!" exclaims Dixie.

So the rest of the shamans, except Yoh, use giant oversoul one by one. Ryu's Tokageroh becomes a large vehicle with 8 snakeheads. Horo's Kororo becomes a giant ice warrior. Chocolove's Mic becomes a large monstrous jaguar. Yoh simply oversouls with the Antiquity.

"Do not underestimate me!" says K. Rool after seeing them oversoul. "I did not fight with full power back on your ship, but now you will see my true power! When Crocolord was alive 1000 years ago, he drank the Crystal Coconut and gain great power! Even after he died, his soul is still as powerful as ever! Therefore, my oversoul is much more powerful than all of your lousy souls!"

"Ha! You better not underestimate us!" says Ren.

"Right! We were shamans since we were born!" says Horo. "Except for Ryu."

"And we'll prove you how good we are!" says Chocolove. "Mic, get him!" Mic pounces at Crocolord for an attack. Crocolord opens his mouth wide and caught Mic by the neck and swings him across the room.

BANG!

"Ow…"

"Chocolove!" cry the others.

Ryu turns to K. Rool and says, "I'll get you myself! Charge forward, Tokageroh!"

"Hyper Beam!" K. Rool commands Crocolord, so the giant crocodile opens its mouth and fires a large white beam. It hits Tokageroh and blasts it backwards into the wall.

CRASH!

"Dang! Ryu is down too!" says Horo.

"It's all up to use now!" says Ren. "Attack!" Both Horo and Ren's spirit jump at the crocodile together for an attack. Crocodile turns and swings his giant tail at them. With only one swing from the tail, it hits both of them at the same time and sends them across the room and crashes into Chocolove, making pile.

CRASH!

"Looks like he wasn't kidding…" says Chocolove.

"Oh no! You guys are beaten up!" cries Yoh.

K. Rool turns to Yoh and says, "Ha! Are you going to take on me with just that little sword? Don't make me laugh!"

"Size does not always matter."

"Haha! I'll show you that size always matters!"

Yoh runs forward and strikes Crocolord with his giant sword. When the sword collides with the crocodile's skin, sparks is send flying. Yoh continues to hit Crocolord again and again, and each blow pushes Crocolord back a few steps.

"You're doing a bit of progress, you brat," says K. Rool. "But now it's time for you to join the others! Hyper Beam!" Crocolord opens his mouth at the command and fires a powerful white beam. Yoh brings up his sword in front to shield himself from the beam, but the force of the beam pushes him all the way to the back of the room.

Yoh hits the wall with a thud but continues to hold up his sword to block the laser beam. "Ungh…! I must hold it!"

"Die now! You cannot do anything about this ultimate attack!" says K. Rool. "Crocolord, maximize the beam to full power!"

The force of the beam becomes stronger and stronger, so strong that Yoh is starting to have a hard time shielding it. "Can't… hold on… any… longer…"

All of a sudden, Bason and Ren appear in the air (the ceiling of this chamber is really high) and perform an attack. "Rapid Tempo!" Several golden beams rain down on Crocolord and force him to shut his mouth and stop the Hyper Beam attack.

"Argh! His bratty friends are still around!" says K. Rool angrily. "I should've killed them first!"

Bason and Ren drop to the floor. "Yoh isn't your only opponent!" says Ren. "I am also yours!"

Horo and Kororo step into the scene too. "Don't forget me! Icicle Assault!" Kororo fires large icicles that hit the four legs of Crocolord, encasing them in ice and sticking him onto the floor.

"What are you doing!" asks K. Rool.

Chocolove and Mic and Ryu and Tokageroh appear also. "Doing teamwork!" replies Ryu.

"Yes! That's the best way to defeat an enemy!" adds Chocolove. They both command their guardian spirits forward and perform a strong physical attack at the immobile Crocolord.

POW!

SMASH!

"Argh! Crocolord! Get them!" yells K. Rool frustrated and mad. Crocolord uses all his strength to free his legs from the ice. He opens his mouth and fires several glowing spheres at them.

"Let me handle this!" says Yoh. He jumps at the glowing spheres and swings his sword at them. The spheres get knock back by the swing and fly back into Crocolord's mouth and he swallows it.

This creates an explosion inside his body, and in a bright flash, Crocolord disappears into thin air and K. Rool falls onto the floor. "Ouch! You brats! You destroyed my oversoul!" shouts K. Rool in rage. "I will kill you by myself!" He points his gun at them and fires a cannonball.

DK hops in front of the cannonball, grabs it with his hand, and throws it straight back into K. Rool's gun. The gun starts to ignite spark. "Oh no!" cries K. Rool, and then the gun explodes.

BAM!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screams K. Rool as he flies up into the air and crashes through the ceiling.

-

The others are waiting outside when they hear a loud crash. They look up and see part of the crocodile mountain exploding, and a fat crocodile flying out of it and shooting high into the air. "What's that?" wonders Tamao.

"Looks like that fat crocodile," replies Anna.

-

Back inside the chamber…

The shamans and the Kongs look at the hole on the ceiling. "We defeated K. Rool!" says Diddy with joy.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

This fight may be short and unexciting. I'm running out of ideas, but I hope you still like it. And yes, the next chapter will be last chapter of this story. True, it's short, but it's a good story.


	12. Set Sail Once Again

Here it is, the last chapter of this story! I think no one is excited, since this story is pretty much ignored by everyone to begin with…

**Final Chapter: Setting Sail Once Again**

* * *

"Look! They are back!" says Tamao, pointing to the mouth of the crocodile mountain. The shamans who went in, the Kongs, Dr. Scientistein, and a tied up Klump walk out of the mouth all together.

"Brother! You're back!" says Pirika happily as she runs to hug him.

"I was only gone for like 10 minutes!" says Horohoro.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Ren!" Jun says to him. "Did you overdo yourself?"

"Overdo myself? I did almost nothing in there at all!" he replies.

"I'm back, Anna!" Yoh says to her with a smile.

"Welcome back," replies Anna, short and simple.

"We have nothing to fear, for K. Rool is defeated!" says Diddy. "You did see someone flying out of the mountain, did you?"

"You kids sure are something," says Cranky. "You kicked K. Rool's tail and protected the Crystal Coconut. You sure made an old ape proud!"

"Whoa! He smiled!" says Chocolove. "I never expected a smile on his cranky face!"

"But that does not mean I will like humans!"

So they walk back towards the shore and are immediately confronted by a large crowd of Kremlings. "You! Where is our captain?" they demand.

"Didn't you see someone flying out of the mountain just now?" DK tells them.

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing someone flying through the sky and yelling a lot like how captain did!" says one the Kremlings. "And that must be him!"

"Captain!" they all cry out. "We must rescue him!" The Kremlings quickly run back to their submarine.

"Wait for me!" shouts Klump as he runs into the submarine along with them.

"Don't leave me behind! I'm one of you also!" shouts Manky as he follows Klump into the submarine also.

When all the Kremlings are in, they steer the submarine towards the horizon, slowly submerging into the water. The last thing the heroes heard from them is, "Remember this! Don't forget us! Please!"

"Is it all right to let them run off like this?" asks Manta.

"I'm not afraid of them!" says DK. "They can come back as many times as they want and get beaten up again!"

"This is what I call an anticlimactic ending," says Cranky, beginning another pointless lecture. "Back in the olden days, stories have happy endings. The hero destroys the villain and then saves the world, and everyone lives happily ever after. But story nowadays… Fan fictions don't end like how they should do!"

To make a long story short, they all return to Congo Bongo.

-

That evening…

Lyserg is lying on a bed with his back facing the ceiling. "You're lucky that you didn't break your spinal cord," Dr. Scientistein says to him as he examines his back. "You can walk again after a few days rest, but you might need the support of a cane or something before you fully recover."

The others shamans all had their injuries treated. Some like Yoh, Horohoro, Ryu, Chocolove, and Tamao had only a couple of bandages and band-aids around them. They did not take much brutal injury.

Others like Ren, Anna, and Pirika took more serious injuries. Pirika's face is wrapped in bandages; only her eyes, nostrils, and mouth are showing. Ren and Anna have bandages wrapped all over their body.

"Are you feeling better, Anna?" Yoh asks his fiancée in concern.

"I still have the strength to walk around and hurl things around, so I'm fine," she replies.

"You should rest more for now on," Jun says to Ren.

"I can't accept resting all day and do nothing!" he replies. "I must workout everyday or else I will crack up."

"You, shark-fin hairdo kid!" Dr. Scientistein calls to him. "If you do not rest, then your wounds will never heal and you can become crippled for your whole life!"

"Who's calling me shark-fin hairdo!" says Ren angrily upon hearing this.

"So when are you planning to leave?" DK asks Yoh.

"Maybe after we are all fully recovered and when our ship is fixed," he replies.

"Funky should be able to finish your ship by tomorrow. And where will you be heading for?"

"Mushroom Kingdom, I guess."

"It's not very far from here; about 2 days ride will do. It's a very good place and I highly recommend it. And if you meet Mario, say hi to him for me!"

"I will!"

-

A few days later, the shamans are all feeling better and are packed up and in front of their ship. The Kong family also supplied them with their foods and other needs.

"This ship is equipped with the best engine!" says Funky. "She can ride like the wind and take you to places faster than you expect!"

"So we are leaving now," Yoh says to the Kongs.

"I had a great time with you guys!" says Diddy. "I hope you come back again!"

"Me too!" says Dixie.

"I believe we'll meet again someday!" replies Yoh with his smile.

"I hope you make it to Mushroom Kingdom safely!" says Swanky.

"You kids are still young and have a long path ahead of you. Live it well so your grandchildren do not get polluted by the outside world," Cranky says to them.

"I'll never forget how much you did for us!" says DK.

So they said their last farewells and the shamans board the ship. They haul up the anchor and start the engine, and the ship starts moving farther and farther from the shore.

"Good-bye!" call the Kongs one last time, waving from the beach.

"Good-bye!" the shamans call back. Their ship went farther and farther until it disappears over the horizon.

Cranky turns to the readers, and that means you. He says, "Now this kind of ending calls for a sequel, eh?"

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

And thus the end of this story…

Just like Cranky said, there will be a sequel to this, and it's going to be Mario and SK crossover. I'm afraid it won't come anytime soon, as I have lots of other stories I want to work on first. Rest assures; it'll surely come some day.

And I give thanks to StarAJT 84, Blue Rose, Retasuika, and some anonymous reviewer for reviewing this story. I will never forget your gratefulness!

Until next time! See ya!


End file.
